Control
by LilithLm
Summary: Resumen: Ellos cometieron un error y ahora había que remediarlo. Sasuke quedo en el medio y las dudas lo invadían ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? Cada vez estaba más cerca de perder el control.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia es de mi autoría y su único fin es entretener.

.oOo.

Resumen: Ellos cometieron un error y ahora había que remediarlo. Sasuke quedo en el medio y las dudas lo invadían.

¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? Cada vez estaba más cerca de perder el control.

.oOo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas violentas.

Rating: M ~ +18

Sobrenatural.

Universo alterno.

Romance.

.oOo.

Este es mi pequeño grano de arena

 _ **¡Feliz SasuKarin month!**_

.oOo.

 ** _Control._**

 ** _Prologo._**

Sasuke quedo helado cuando su cerebro proceso lo que sus ojos captaron.

En el suelo había una niña de no más de doce años. _Una niña humana._

Él nunca había tenido contacto con muchos humanos pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que lo que sus ojos veían no era más que un simple retoño.

Ver la niña lo lastimaba. Era como ver una pequeña flor destrozada por mero egoísmo.

Estaba desnuda en posición fetal. Su sucio cabello rojizo empapado en sangre tapaba gran parte de su rostro. Sus extremidades estaban lastimadas, mordiscos cortaban su piel y donde no había heridas había cicatrices recientes. En la parte externa de la pierna había un corte profundo, el mismo que dejo el charco de sangre en el que ella estaba recostada.

 _¡Mierda!_ Estaba acostada en su propia sangre.

Su cuerpo además de estar destrozado estaba suicido y delgado. Podía notar como sobresalían las costillas cuando se esforzaba por respirar.

Era una cosa tan pequeña e indefensa… y aún vivía.

Su respiración era lenta y ligera, pero estaba ahí.

Concentro su sentido del olfato tratando de buscar la esencia de los culpables. Maldijo, el olor dulce de la sangre lo distraía. Se esforzó para apartar el olor de la niña y seguir buscando hasta que el olor a sexo mancillo su olfato y supo que esa niña fue profanada de todas las formas existentes.

La usaron como alimento, y por las cicatrices debían reutilizarla hace algún tiempo.

Y también la usaron como juguete sexual.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba cautiva?

Sintió asco por su propia especie.

 _¿Quién podía ser capaz de hacer algo así?_

Se alimentaban de sangre, sí. Pero no torturaban por placer, no estaba en sus instintos.

Una extraña sensación tiraba intentando adueñarse de él.

Quería matar a todos lo que hicieron eso. Deseaba arrancarles la piel de a jirones. Cortarlos en pedazos y disfrutar escuchándolos gritar. Escucharlos suplicar por su vida diez veces más de lo que la niña suplico por que se detuvieran.

Él era reconocido en su generación por mantenerse siempre a raya, por controlar cada una de sus emociones y mantener la distancia. Sus misiones siempre eran un éxito porque podía mantenerse bajo control.

Ahora no se sentía bajo control.

Quería destruirlo todo.

Se sentía perdido, no sabía cómo actuar.

Tomo todo de él no salir corriendo en busca de los culpables.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Iba a ayudarla primero, quería que un curandero la viese. Podía llamar a uno, solo que tenía que salir de aquel asqueroso lugar y enviar una señal… ¡Maldición! tenía miedo de dejarla sola y que muriera. Ya suficientemente dura era su vida como para morir sola en un lugar así. Pensó en abrigarla y sacarla de ahí, lo detenía saber que moverla no era la mejor idea de todas.

Por un segundo una idea cruzo su mente y lo hizo sentir culpable.

 _¿Y si acababa con su sufrimiento?_

Su vida estaba arruinada. Estaba agonizando ¿Por qué perpetuar su agonía? Incluso si lograran salvarla… sería tan duro para ella.

Ya había visto lo peor del mundo. Nunca nadie le devolvería su inocencia.

 _¿Quien querría vivir luego de algo así?_

Tomo el mango de su katana dispuesto a desenfundarla, estaba tomando valor justo cuando la pequeña se removió haciendo que se detuviera.

El cabello rojizo se entreabrió dejando ver unos ojos rojos que lo observaban llenos determinación.

Sus ojos eran peculiares, le quitaron el aliento.

Ella era humana, olía como una. Pero esos ojos y esa determinación no parecían propios de un humano.

La pequeña no dijo nada, no suplico. Simplemente clavo su vista en la de él e intento moverse para ponerse en pie.

Aprovechando el contacto visual intento plantarle una compulsión más le fue imposible. La humana tenía un bloqueo demasiado duro. Si intentaba forzarlo podría matarla, más en la condición que se encontraba.

― _¿Quieres vivir?_ ―Le pregunto dejándole a ella la difícil decisión.

Ella respondió lo que sus ojos revelaban. Se aferraba a la vida.

― _S-Si_ ―Fue lo único que logro responder antes de caer inconsciente.

Sasuke cubrió con su capa el cuerpo maltrecho y la tomo en brazos. Había hecho lo que pudo vendando la herida principal para detener la hemorragia.

No sabía si era posible que un humano sobreviviese a tal pérdida de sangre pero estaba por averiguarlo.

.oOo.

 _Hace un millón de años no escribo Sasukarin._

 _Espero que les guste._


	2. capitulo uno

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi unico objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 _ **Contol**_

 _ **Capitulo uno.**_

.oOo.

 ** _¿Quién decide qué es lo bueno y lo malo?_**

.oOo.

La noche acompaño el mal humor de Sasuke Uchiha con una torrencial lluvia que borro cualquier rastro de los culpables.

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Sentía ira cosquillearle la punta de los dedos cuando pensaba que esa noche todo había salido mal.

Contaba hasta mil y aun así se sentía a punto de estallar. Se imaginaba como una bomba relojera a punto de estallar y mandar a todos a la mierda.

 _«Controlate, Sasuke»_

Estaba en un pasillo, demasiado iluminado para su gusto, observando la puerta que había en una equina. Si se esforzaba podía oír lo que hablaban detrás de ella. Ahí había un montón de líderes de clanes deliberando que se haría a continuación. Un conjunto de ancianos, adultos y jóvenes discutiendo sobre « ¿Cómo paso esto?» y exclamando «Es inadmisible», sin llegar jamás a una conclusión decente.

Pasos resonaron por el extremo opuesto del pasillo obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Diviso a su mejor amigo, Naruto, acercándose a él.

― ¿Encontraste algo? ―El Uchiha tuvo no tuvo la intención de sonar ansioso pero al final las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin ninguna censura.

―No, no hay ningún rastro. Es como si en el lugar nunca hubiera pisado un demonio.

―Pero los hubo. Nadie más pudo hacer algo como eso.

―Lo sé, pero no se dejaron ni un elemento con el cual poder rastrearlos. lo siento ―La frustración en la voz de Naruto era notable.

Ellos se conocían desde niños, junto con Sakura eran un equipo desde siempre. Fueron entrenados para trabajar como uno. Una misión de reconocimientos debió salir exitosa con los ojos cerrados. Era un reconocimiento a un lugar que se sospechaba se usaba como escondite de transición. Se suponía estaba abandonado y en su lugar encontraron una guarida donde se torturaba humanas.

La misión podría haber sido un éxito de todas maneras, si no fuera porque Sakura cayó en una trampa y ellos se distrajeron del objetivo principal intentando ayudarla.

Prácticamente le dejaron el camino libre al montón de escoria.

Naruto pareció leer la mente del Uchiha porque cuando vio a Sakura aparecer por el pasillo susurro muy bajito: ―Ella ya tiene suficiente con su conciencia, no seas cruel.

―La niña está estable―Informo Sakura con sus ojos llorosos. Tenía culpa por su error y le daba mucha tristeza la situación de la niña ―. Tsunade está resolviendo los últimos detalles de su tratamiento. Dice que no es muy probable que se recupere pero tampoco era muy probable que llegara viva hasta aquí ¿Verdad? Eso es un poco alentador.

― _¡supuesto que sí!_ Estoy seguro de que ella sobrevivirá―Sonrió Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo. Esta vez un poco fingido.

Sasuke por su parte se reservó los comentarios y aparto la vista de Sakura. Prefería evitar el contacto visual por si este provocaba que su lengua lo traicionara.

Todavía estaba algo entumecido por toda la situación y por la adrenalina que no pudo liberar. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía y decía.

Tsunade apareció poco después, justo para salvarlos de un silencio incómodo, lleno de remordimientos y dudas.

― La humana está estable por ahora, aunque algo débil. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos con sus heridas. Solo nos queda esperar a ver como evoluciona ―Tsunade suspiro y miro la puerta al final del pasillo ―. ¿Ya están todos aquí?

―Solo falta el representante del clan Uchiha, al parecer mi padre tuvo un inconveniente y se retrasó.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. Naturalmente ella también tenía mal humor por la situación lamentable con la que tenía que tratar, se había pasado seis horas tratando todo tipo de heridas. La niña tuvo un paro respiratorio y fue difícil recuperarla, lo mínimo que esperaba era que los clanes acudieran inmediatamente a la orden de _su sombra_ _de fuego._

―Ocuparas su lugar―Ordeno―. Quiero acabar con esto antes del amanecer.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y asintió. No estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de _la_ _sombra de fuego,_ pero la reconocía como la líder que era entre clanes.

Y él también quería acabar con eso antes del amanecer.

Cuando entro a la sala se encontró justamente con lo que imagino: Un grupo muy variado de demonios. Todos ellos líderes de sus respectivos clanes o de unidades especiales.

Los ancianos eran en su mayoría líderes de unidades especiales o clanes pequeños. Los clanes con más fuerza estaban al mando de lo que podía considerarse «Adultos», eran de la misma generación que los padres de Sasuke, algunos una generación mayor o menor. Los únicos jóvenes que había ese día eran los representantes del Clan Yamanaka, Nara y Uchiha. Y eran los tres de la misma generación.

― ¿Otro niño?―Pregunto algún vejestorio al que Sasuke ignoro.

Una rubia bufo molesta por el comentario. Ino Yamanaka tenía tantas capacidades para liderar como cualquiera en esa sala.

Ella no era la líder del clan, de momento, solo la representante. Estaba en proceso de preparación, poco a poco iba tomando su lugar en aquella mesa; luchando contra los vejestorios que se negaban a ceder paso.

Para explicar todo de una manera sencilla los demonios sobrevivieron la extinción por los esfuerzos de aquellos ancianos. Ellos lucharon por la supervivencia de la especie y si estaban ahí era gracias a ellos. Pero también eran los causantes de que cada vez fueran más débiles. Las costumbres de los mayores solían ser buena hace unos siglos atrás, era una lástima que el mundo se moviera y como cualquier especie tenían que avanzar. Evolucionar.

Ahí estaba la grieta.

Las antiguas tradiciones que alguna vez los mantuvieron a salvo o la nueva generación que tenía ideas innovadoras para sacarlos adelantes.

Una lucha donde nadie iba a ceder.

Lo único que evitaba que se arrancaran los ojos entre todos era La sombra de fuego quien era el punto intermedio, quien mediaba y cuidaba por los intereses de la aldea oculta en general.

Y Sasuke no sabía cómo había terminado ahí

 _¿No podía pasar algo peor?_

Por supuesto que siempre pasaba algo peor.

Tsunade pasó a explicarles la situación de una manera detallada. Aunque en realidad paso a explicar la falta de detalles que tenían. No sabían quienes fueron, cuantos fueron o durante cuánto tiempo mantuvieron a la niña en cautiverio. Lo único que si sabían era que utilizaban aquella guarida bajo tierra como carnicería. Naruto había hallado cuerpos de mujeres humanas, todas ellas eran jóvenes de unos veinte hasta unos treinta. Alrededor de diez de ellas, todas presentaban los mismos signos de violencia que la niña, solo que las adultas si murieron.

 _La Sombra de fuego_ también dijo sus teorías y preocupaciones para que todos estuvieran al tanto de la seriedad de la situación.

―Eran humanas, el tratado se romperá si no entregamos culpables pronto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la corona se entere e intervenga, nosotros no tenemos ni una sola pista sobre quienes fueron. Por lo pronto solo podemos hacer conjeturas y deducir que era un grupo, de al menos más de tres, quienes están detrás de esta atrocidad. El área fue sellada y se seguirá con las investigaciones, estoy segura de que deben tener más guaridas como esa y que en todas deben hacer lo mismo. No es un caso aislado. El problema ahora es que informe se presentaran. Tenemos diez cuerpos sin una gota de sangre, abusados sexualmente y ningún culpable. La corona nos quitara el titulo de aldea si se entera que algo como eso sucedió bajo nuestras narices.

Los ancianos no demoraron en expresar en voz alta sus preocupaciones y sus quejas hacía el equipo de reconocimiento. O sea, el equipo 7. El equipo de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke entrelazo sus manos y mantuvo su vista ahí.

No le molestaba oír las quejas que tenían. El fallo fue enorme y las consecuencias ponían en riesgo la independencia de _la aldea oculta del hoja._ Era el esfuerzo de siglos y generaciones lo que estaba en peligro. Sin embargo las cosas eran como eran y no podía volver el tiempo atrás, ya no tenía sentido mirar al pasado y llorar por la leche derramada.

 _Tenían que ver al hacía delante._

Eso era algo que los ancianos deberían entender perfectamente y no estar dando vueltas en círculos que cada vez perdían más sentido.

―Si esta generación no estuviera mirándose el ombligo todo el tiempo la discusión que tendríamos sería otra, por ejemplo que condena se les daría a los culpables.

Sasuke mordió el labio inferior.

Él podía controlarse, él era bueno en ello.

Solo tenía que ser indiferente y no tomar aquello como algo personal.

Invoco el recuerdo de su madre enseñándole a respetar siempre a sus mayores. Eso lo ayudo a mantener sus labios cerrados.

―Era una misión de reconocimiento, se sospechaba de una guarida vacía. Fue un error enviar ahí un equipo pequeño con información errónea―Intervino Shikamaru. Al igual que la Yamanaka, un futuro líder en preparación ―. Esas decisiones no la toman ningún miembro de una generación menor de cincuenta años.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar y Tsunade tuvo que callarnos antes de que se desviaran demasiado del tema.

El Uchiha no prestaba mucha atención. Primero porque no quería involucrarse en aquella discusión. Y segundo porque no toleraba que se hablara de la vida humana tan ligeramente.

Nadie pregunto cómo estaba la humana o se horrorizo al saber el calvario que había sufrido. Actuaban de una manera indiferente, una manera que Sasuke no había notado antes.

 _"Oh mira, cometimos un error ¿Como lo ocultamos bajo la alfombra?"_

El Uchiha no era un ingenuo, ni un niño. Tenía treinta años, los humanos lo considerarían como todo un adulto. En los años que tenía había visto cosas malas, demonios desviados que se alimentaban de Humanos de manera violenta, algunos que mataban al alimentarse. Incluso había visto humanos cometer atrocidades como abusar de sus indefensos niños. Solo era que Jamás hubiera imaginado la aberración que a el mismo le toco descubrir.

En su cabeza no entraba tal brutalidad. Tanta maldad.

Siempre le enseñaron que eran una especie superior, más evolucionada a los de los humanos, pero muy similares. Quizás los humanos no tenían habilidades particulares, o capacidades físicas extraordinarias, pero ambos eran seres pensantes. El tiempo de vida de un humano era más corto, su vida en general era más frágil, pero eso no le quitaba valor. Al contrario, se lo sumaba.

Ellos como seres superiores tenían el deber de respetar toda vida.

La aldea oculta era oculta, en un principio, para mantener la distancia con los humanos. Actualmente, la aldea oculta, tenía la obligación de protegerlos desde las sombras.

Había una falla en todo eso. En lo que debería ser y lo que era, una falla que siempre estuvo y recién notaba.

Si su especie, la que decía ser tan avanzada, solo le preocupaba mantener el tratado y su posición oculta, entonces tampoco era tan difícil de imaginar aquellas monstruosidades.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y las discusiones cada vez eran más acalorada.

―Llamemos a Inoichi Yamanaka para que pueda revisar su mente. Es la mejor opción que tenemos―Expreso Danzo. Líder de una fuerza especial sumamente hábil.

Sasuke sintió nauseas. Era la segunda vez en la noche, increíble.

Los demonios eran débiles ante muy pocas enfermedades. Él nunca se había enfermado. Y recién ahora se enteraba que alérgico a las injusticias.

 _Un fiasco._

― ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?―Grito Ino horrorizada―. Es imposible que alguien de mi clan se preste para algo tan horrendo. Eso viola completamente los derechos de la niña.

― Estoy seguro ha sufrido cosas peores. Esto no será nada comparado con lo que ya conoce y es algo completamente necesario.

Ino salto de su asiento y golpeo su puño con la mesa, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y el color de sus ojos paso a ser de celeste a un verde peculiar.

― ¿Eso nos da derecho a intervenir en su mente sin su permiso? ¿Solo porque "ya le hicieron cosas peores" vamos a ignorar sus derechos? ¿Es así como hacemos las cosas en esta aldea? ¿Lastimaremos una niña inocente solo porque es "necesario"?

― _Ino_ ―Shikamaru la tomo del brazo atrayendo la atención de la rubia, y todos los presentes, hacia él ―. No te sorprendas tanto de un grupo de egoístas que solo miran su ombligo y no se detuvieron a preguntar cómo estaba la niña, mucho menos a pensar lo duro que debe ser la situación para ella. Están demasiado preocupados pensando cómo recoger su propia mierda y no pueden pensar que ella no es ningún objeto, que es un ser con derechos y voluntad propia, capaz de decidir voluntariamente ayudarnos o no. Ellos esperan hacerlo a la manera antigua, por la fuerza. No los culpes, es la única manera que conocen.

La indirecta fue clara y bajo la temperatura del ambiente.

Sasuke sintió alivio. La sensación de estar solo contra el mundo desapareció. Había dos personas que pensaban y sentían como él, y lo expresaban muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que lo haría él. No se sentía muy hablador ese día.

Ino, por su parte, seguía furiosa y no había razones que le quitaran la indignación.

―El clan Yamanaka está en contra de cualquier solución que violente los derechos de la niña. Pero como yo soy joven e impertinente, mi señora Tsunade, me ofrezco a ayudar con el tratamiento psicológico de la víctima. Estoy seguro de que mi padre opina lo mismo. Todo mi clan lamenta los hechos, nos entristecen todas las victimas y estamos preocupado por la sobreviviente. Deseamos su pronta recuperación y nos ofrecemos aportar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para qué se lleve a cabo de una manera óptima. No tengo más aportes, confió en la decisión de nuestra So _mbra de fuego_. Me retiro.

Luego del portazo el silencio se hizo pesado e incómodo.

El Nara miro a Sasuke y luego suspiro.

―El clan Nara se desligara de la aldea oculta de la hoja si se tomaran medidas que violenten a la niña. A mi entender la prioridad es su pronta recuperación y hacer justicia. Solo hay que buscar un modo que no sea abusivo con la víctima. No puede ser que estuvieran tanto tiempo ahí y no dejaran ni una prueba, creo que debería considerarse más la posibilidad de una investigación a fondo. Como tampoco tengo nada más que aportar y mi presencia incomoda, me retirare para que los _Adultos_ aclarar sus ideas.

Luego de que se fuera el Nara las miradas se clavaron en Sasuke

― ¿Y tú?― pregunto Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuke no la había notado antes. Pensó que sentiría algo de alivio al ver el rostro familiar de la madre de su mejor amigo y no fue así ―. ¿Qué hará el clan Uchiha?

La pregunta fue incomoda. La jerarquía entre demonios era complicada, había demasiados escalones. _La corona, Las sombras, los líderes de clanes._

El Clan Uchiha era sin duda uno de los más fuertes de la aldea oculta, su decisión importaría.

Solo había un pequeño error en la situación.

Él no era el líder, ni lo sería nunca.

Y ahora sabía porque…

―No me importa como lo se haga, quiero muerte a los culpables. Y _que no se toque ni un pelo a la niña_. El resto me importa una mierda.

Al final perdió el control de sus palabras

.oOo.

 ** _La palabra demonio originalmente fue fue prevista para denotar simplemente "espíritu" o un "ser espiritual"_**

.oOo.

SaKaSu Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, pero que te guste este capitulo.

.oOo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que les guste mi pequeño proyecto para el SasuKarin month.

Los invito a participar de un reto de fanfics en la pagina SasuKarin month, dejare Link en mi perfil por si a alguien le interesa.

 ** _Nos leemos mañana, besos._**


	3. Capitulo dos

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi unico objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 _ **Contol**_

 _ **Capitulo dos.**_

.oOo.

 _ **¿Qué sabor tiene la vida?**_

.oOo.

―Entonces, esta será tu misión.

Ella asintió de una manera respetuosa y sonrío internamente.

Por fuera tenía que parecer que era completamente profesional, mientras que por dentro daba saltitos de alegría.

Por primera vez, en veintisiete años de vida, sentía como que el destino se movía a su favor. Era como si todo se hubiera alineado a su antojo.

De todas maneras, ella tenía varios planes extra, si no funcionaba por casualidades funcionaría a la fuerza. Su fiel creencia de que la voluntad de una mujer podía mover montañas, la llevaba a tener siempre un plan B.

Inmediatamente tomo su equipo de trabajo y comenzó su traslado a _La misión._

Llevo quince minutos llegar al punto de encuentro. Era en medio de un bosque en la noche y le había costado llegar al lugar, pero ella era audaz podía con la oscuridad.

Y podía con los monstruos que la habitaban.

Su compañero de misión la esperaba en el punto pactado. Karin sabía que su compañero sería un demonio pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase cuando lo vio.

No por miedo. Todo lo contrario. Su corazón se aceleraba por otros motivos, incluso más vergonzoso que tener miedo.

En los ojos de él se notó la decepción por lo que se obligó a demostrarse inquebrantable.

―Soy Karin, se me asigno ser tu compañera en la caza de esta noche―Hablo con su voz calma, formal. Incluso podía darse palmaditas por lograr mantener tan bien la postura.

―Eres una humana―Señalo él algo incrédulo. Esperaba un compañero rastreador, no una humana. Mucho menos esa humana.

Estaba muy cambiada, era difícil reconocerla. Pero sin duda solo había una humana de ojos y cabello rojo.

―Sí, Uchiha Sasuke, soy una humana―Respondió ella entre dientes.

Que la señalaran la hacía salirse de sus casillas y nunca se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Sasuke ignoro deliberadamente el tono con el que había respondido y la miro de arriba hacia abajo. Enfureciéndola más. Él traba de buscar algo de la niña en aquella mujer.

No era fácil reconocerla cuando estaba vestida a medias como una cazadora. Llevaba shorts y medías altas de color negro, zapatillas para correr y una camiseta de color lila. No era una niña indefensa, ahora llevaba un porta armas que seguramente sabía usar, solo que no usaría esa noche.

―Bueno, Karin, lamento informarte que hubo un error. No eres compatible con esta misión. Tenían que mandar un rastreador y no una humana, debió ser un error de comunicación.

Un arma no la hacía compatible con la misión. Era débil como humana, en la noche aún más indefensa. No había motivos para que estuviera ahí.

Karin puso las manos en puño y estuvo a un pelo de estamparlo en la mejilla del engreído demonio.

―No hubo ningún error. Soy parte de las fuerzas especiales, soy la rastreadora y si no te importa deberíamos empezar con la misión, cada minuto que desperdicio hablando contigo se dispersan los prófugos.

Los hechos eran mejor que las palabras por lo que se dispuso a actuar.

Se concentró en su objetivo y rápidamente dio con lo que buscaba.

―Detrás de nosotros a unos cincuenta metros hay alguien escondido. Dos en frente de nosotros, a diez metros.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y si estaba asombrado o no, no lo dejo ver.

―Arriba de los arboles―Le murmuro Karin antes de que el Uchiha comenzara a trabajar.

Quince prisioneros se fugaron de una cárcel de máxima seguridad. La _Corona_ había pegado el grito en el cielo. Todavía se necesitaba aclarar mucho al respecto de la fuga, pero todo era tan reciente. Lo primero que se hizo, de manera rutinaria, fue cerrar los alrededores. Nadie saldría de ese bosque. Igualmente tenían que capturarlos.

Karin trabajo arduamente para demostrarle que condición de humana no era una debilidad. Ella era hábil en muchos sentidos. Su habilidad era preciada y apreciada sin importar su especie.

Se había esforzado muchísimo para entrar en las fuerzas especiales y entrenaba como cualquier demonio. En todas las misiones que había realizado, jamás necesito un trato especial. Ni se dejó intimidar. Sabía perfectamente la diferencia de fuerzas que había entre un demonio y una humana, era una diferencia colosal. Nunca podría pelear frente a frente con un demonio. Es más, ni siquiera podía comparar su fuerza con la un varón de su propia especie. Pero a diferencia de todos ellos ella entendía perfectamente su debilidad y en vez de perseguir un sueño imposible, o sea aspirar a tener igual fuerza física, prefirió compensarlo con astucia, velocidad y reflejos.

 _No había nada que sucediera sin que ella lo hubiera planeado._

Quizás nunca estuviera a la par, pero daría una pelea justa siempre. Siempre encontraba la manera de sobrevivir, eso era algo con lo que nadie contaba.

Sobrevivir era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Sasuke debería saberlo ¿O no? Él la había ayudado.

De eso hacia quince años, muchas cosas sucedieron…

« _Quizás no me reconoce» pensó._

Los prisioneros que Sasuke capturaba eran retenidos con unas esposas especiales que les inyectaba un veneno que los adormecía y debilitaba. Una vez con las esposas puestas eran como animales indefensos. Sasuke trabajaba a gran velocidad y los reunía a todos en un punto estratégico. El plan era sencillo. Tenían rodeado todo el perímetro para que nadie escapara, mientras que dos cazadores se encargaban de capturar los que había dentro. Hasta que no capturaran a todos y dieran la señal, nadie más entraría o saldría del lugar. Así que uno por uno tenían que encontrarlos. El problema era que el área era extensa y los demonios eran escurridizos.

Sasuke era reconocido en su generación por su fuerza, pero no dejaba de ser solo uno. Karin se preguntaba que pensaban al enviar solo un demonio y una humana contra tantos demonios.

Lo cierto era que el sello alrededor del perímetro era difícil de controlar. Mientras menos personas mejor.

―Hay cuatro a doscientos metros, están reunidos. Creo que están esperando para emboscarte―Le advirtió.

―Quédate aquí―Le ordeno él.

Karin no obedeció y comenzó a correr detrás de él. La velocidad de ella era buena, la oscuridad y el terreno era lo dificulto su llegada. Cuando ella llego Sasuke estaba rodeado por tres de ellos.

¿Solo tres? ¡Maldición! Faltaba uno.

Se concentró y abrió su tercer ojo.

 _« ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te metiste?»_

Con su tercer ojo, u ojo interno, podía ver las auras de los seres vivos. Era una visión absoluta dentro de un rango de diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Su habilidad era extraña y útil, actual mente se decía que era una de los cinco seres que la poseían. Los otros cuatro eran demonios y su rango era superior. Los otros cuatro tampoco tenían que preocuparse de sobrecargar sus sentidos…

Sin importar qué estaba orgullosa de su habilidad.

Encontró el cuarto miembro del grupo a tres metros. Estaba encima de ellos, preparado para saltar.

Sasuke había derribado solo uno. Los otros dos estaban coordinados y daban una pelea digna.

Karin busco posicionarse en un lugar ventajoso y sacó la pistola de la piernera donde la guardaba. La luna iluminaba poco y estaban en constante movimiento, pero mantenerse en guardia y apuntando era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su compañero.

El cuarto demonio descendió intentando caer sobre Sasuke, este se movió justo cuando iba a impactarlo. Karin pensó las posibilidades que tenía para ayudarlo y opto por la que más efectividad tendría.

El Uchiha peleaba contra los tres, luego de unos minutos observando con atención, Karin noto que no hacía ningún corte de seriedad. No atacaba a matar y por eso se demoraba. Los demonios tenían una curación acelerada, esas heridas apenas los debilitaban. Y si Sasuke seguía demorando, le costaría la vida.

 _«Los prisioneros tienen que cumplir su condena pero si ponen en riesgo sus vidas: mátenlos»_ Eran las instrucciones que les dieron.

La Katana de Sasuke hizo un corte ligero en el brazo de uno y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Karin tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un olor raro en el aire que la hizo sospechar y obligarse a apartar los ojos de la pelea. Abrió su tercer ojo y se encontró que dos demonios más se acercaban a un kilómetro.

« _Termina con ellos, Sasuke»_ pensó tensa. Los que se acercaban lo hacían detrás de ella, la encontrarían si no se movía.

Sasuke dejo fuera de juego a uno y mantuvo la pelea con los otros dos. En otros momentos Karin se hubiera perdido admirando la delicadeza en sus movimientos y su habilidad con la Katana.

« _Regla número uno: Nunca interfieras en una pelea de demonios. Tu deber es rastrear y mantenerte fuera de escena. Tu vida tiene valor, no la desperdicies en una batalla que sabes vas perder. Mantente a salvo. Ocúltate y confía en tus compañeros. Sé inteligente, enfréntalos solo cuando sepas que ganas o cuando no quede ninguna opción»_ Recordó aquella lección que tenía siempre presente y comenzó a escalar un árbol.

Necesitaba una posición ventajosa.

A dos metros de altura y en una rema estable, supo que había encontrado la posición perfecta. Tenía una buena visión del lugar de la pelea y podía disparar si Sasuke requería que cuidara su espalda.

Uno más fue derrotado y Sasuke estaba por darle el golpe final al último cuando llegaron los otros dos. Uno se lanzo directamente a Sasuke intentando apuñalarlo por la espalda cuando ella disparo, alojando el proyectil en la parte de la cintura.

Un grito de dolor hizo eco en todo el bosque. No debió disfrutar de aquel grito, no debió regocijarse. Simplemente le fue imposible.

Busco al segundo para ver si podía dispararle y no lo encontró. Maldijo.

Sasuke noqueó a su rival y la miro ella. Había una amenaza implícita en aquella mirada roja.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar eso, estaba reduciendo posibilidades.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido el que faltaba?

Con su mano derecha saco una pequeña daga que guardaba en el cinturón. Lista para cualquier sorpresa.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió la respiración en su cuello.

― ¿Qué haces tú viva? ―Le pregunto en un susurro, colocando el brazo alrededor del cuello de la humana. Reteniendola.

El demonio hizo presión en el cuello, dificultándole respirar.

― ¿No vas a responder? ¿Tan pronto olvidaste todos tus modales? Nos costó enseñártelos…

Karin se mordió el labio. No caería en la provocación. Era más fuerte que palabras duras.

Más fuerte que cualquier herida.

―Si me matas tu condena será triplicada, Oí que a la reina Leocricia le encanta torturar durante siglos a los pedófilos ¿Cuántos milenios crees que se sumaran por homicidio?

―Cierra tu puta boca.

―El bosque está rodeado, no hay escapatoria― Continuo con la voz estrangulada.

Iba a apuñalarlo en la pierna cuando en un pestañeo Karin fue soltada y empujada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba cayendo. Cuando su espalda golpeo contra el suelo se quedó sin respiración.

Jadeo e intento suprimir mentalmente el dolor.

Segundos después Sasuke estaba a su lado ― ¿Estas bien?―Pregunto inspeccionándola con la mirada.

―No es nada, solo un tropezón ―Dijo quitándole hierro al asunto y poniéndose de pie.

Dolía como mil puñaladas pero ¿Ya había dicho que era resistente, verdad?

Se mareo. No fue el dolor, sino ver toda la sangre de aquel malnacido esparcida a unos metros de ella.

Sasuke era brutal cuando iba en serio.

No debía olvidar eso, todos los demonios eran peligrosos.

―La _Corona_ no estará contenta con esto ―Le comento sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo agonizante.

No podía evitar sentir satisfacción al verlo. No sabía si porque tenía cuentas pendientes con él o porque Sasuke la defendió.

Odiaba tener ese complejo por los héroes…

― ¿Es uno de ellos? ¿Es uno de los que te… te torturaba?

 _«Al menos me recuerda» Se dijo mentalmente._

―Lo vi solo dos o tres veces. Era uno que venía de paso, había muchas chicas ahí es raro que me recuerde. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y a él le gustaban mucho más pequeñas―Su voz era fría. Indiferente.

―¿Hay alguno más de ellos entre los que capturamos?

―Si. Al que le dispare―Fue sincera.

Sasuke lo busco con la mirada pero no había nada.

―Huyo―Karin suspiro ―. Se teletrasporta… es inútil buscarlo ahora ¿Deberíamos llevar estos con los otros?

Sasuke asintió. Repitieron el proceso que llevaban toda la noche y llevaron los prisioneros inconscientes con todo el resto.

Llevaban diez. Solo quedaban cinco y el amanecer estaba próximo.

― ¿Quién te envió aquí, Karin?

La pregunta le supo amarga a Karin y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso, quieres poner una queja por enviarte una humana torpe y desobediente?

Sasuke se acercó a ella, dejándole ver su rostro. Estaba cerca, solo a unos centímetros.

― ¿Saben dónde te mandaron? ¿Sabías donde estas metida? No puedes estar en una misión que te involucre personalmente. Y aquí nada se hace al azar.

Karin le mantuvo la mirada como la primera vez que lo vio. Llena de determinación.

―Puedes poner la queja cuando términos. Te advierto que es una pérdida de tiempo. mi error no fue emocional, fue de habilidad. No puedo ir en contra de mi débil naturaleza.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba los juegos psicológicos.

―Hace unas horas jurabas que tu naturaleza no era una debilidad, no te contradigas. Tenías todo bajo control. No sé a qué juegas, pero escucha MI advertencia: Habla ahora o atente a las consecuencias.

Karin no trato de disimular su sonrisa. De alguna manera la discusión la excitaba.

 _«Estas retorcida Karin, esto no es coqueteo» Le dijo su conciencia._

―Solo no quise ser una carga, lo siento―le respondió cortando el contacto visual y caminando hacía la pequeña fogata.

Ni siquiera tenían miedo a ser encontrados por el humo. Sasuke se sentía muy capaz de pelear con todos a la vez… Y todavía tenía el descaro de juzgarla.

Había levantado un campamento de lo más pintoresco, con carpa y todo. Era como si dijese "Tardare lo que tenga que tardar. No me moveré de aquí hasta encontrarlos a todos"

Era un inconsciente que se fijaba en su propio culo, pensó ella. Él no se había detenido a crear una estrategia con ella, simplemente le ordenaba y se manejaba a su propio ritmo, sin considerar su condición de humana. Para luego quejarse de que ella hacía movimientos por su cuente. Era un poco hipócrita.

Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo si no era con los de su propia especie.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. No se sentía así desde hace muchos años. La misma cantidad de años en los que no la vio.

Karin tenía esa habilidad para hacerlo sentir raro. Cuando ella estaba alrededor salía todo mal. Esa cacería también saldría mal, podía decirlo con solo saber que ella estaba ahí.

Había tratado de evitarla, una vez supo que ya estaba recuperada se alejó de ella.

Nunca había que involucrarse personalmente con las misiones y en la de su rescate había fracasado.

Durante catorce años había logrado evitarla, no la había cruzado ni una sola vez. Se había asegurado de mantenerla fuera de cualquier posibilidad de colaboración.

Era molesto verla ahí. Lo desestabilizaba. Quizás tenía que admitir que estaba proyectando con el asunto de la misión y los asuntos personales.

Pero pasaría una temporada en _el infierno_ si ella era realmente indiferente a sus violadores.

A demás de ese asunto estaba el estúpido cosquilleo que lo ponía ansioso.

Tenía que aceptar que ya no era la niña que conocía

. Ahora era una mujer fuerte, capaz de entrar en la U.E.H o unidad especial humana. Solo quienes poseen habilidades anormales entraban en las fuerzas especiales. Y la habilidad de Karin era ciertamente sorprendente. Elogiable, sin duda.

Ya no era aquella pequeña desnuda tirada sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Había crecido, era alta y no estaba toda huesuda. Tenía la carne en los lugares indicados. con ropa al cuerpo que llevaba podía apreciar las curvas tentadoras que poseía. Mierda, sí que tenía un buen trasero.

Paso de una lucha interna sobre qué tan correcto o incorrecto era sentir atracción por alguien como ella, y se acercó por detrás de ella.

―Déjame ver tu espalda―Pidió sonando cortante sin ser era su intención.

Ella caminaba curvada. una mancha de sangre estaba mojando su camiseta.

Karin lo miro de reojo y asintió, el dolor era soportable pero no se quejaría si lo aliviaba. Él le levanto camiseta y vio los raspones, y moretones producto de la caída, junto con muchas cicatrices antiguas. Él levanto un poco más la camisa y encontró el corte sangrante. Estaba en el omoplato y no era profundo. Afortunadamente.

El olor a la sangre era delicioso.

Quizás por eso Karin era atraía tantos peligros…

― ¿Puedo curarlo?

―S-si ―Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Un escalofrío le calo los huesos cuando la lengua de Sasuke recorrió la herida. Sus rodillas temblaron y de inmediato sintió que el ardor se calmaba.

La mayoría de los demonios tenían saliva curativa. La usaban para pequeñas heridas o… O para cerrar las mordidas cuando se alimentaban.

Sasuke lamio el raspón que tenía en la cintura y su cuerpo la traiciono, por acto reflejo intento alejarse. Él se lo impidió poniéndole las manos en las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar. Luego descendió hasta lamer el rasguño de la cadera y un gemido se escurrió de los labios femeninos.

¿Por qué seguía lamiéndola? Un rubor le invadió las mejillas. Estaba excitada y segura que el bastado podía olerlo.

Cuando termino ella se dio vuelta para encararlo. Había pensado decir algo gracioso para salvarse de la vergüenza… Al final las palabras no salieron de su boca.

―Gracias. Se sintió muy bi… lo siento. Quise decir que ahora me siento mejor.

¿Qué más daba si se había equivocado con las palabras?

Por la media sonrisa de él era obvio que ya sabía cómo se sentía.

.oOo.

 ** _La vida sabe a su sangre_**

.oOo.

Gyuri97 Me alegra muchisimo que te guste. Espero que también te guste la continuación. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Layla MT: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste el fanfic. Aquí esta la actualización, ojala te guste.

¿No esperaban que fuera tan pronto, verdad? XD

.oOo.

Si llegaste aqui gracias por leer la historia, nos leemos mañana. besos.


	4. Capitulo tres

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi unico objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.

**Advertencia este capitulo contiene un intento de lemon**

.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 ** _Control_**

 _ **Capitulo tres**_

.oOo.

 _ **¿Cual es el valor de la vida?**_

.oOo.

― ¿Dónde está el siguiente?

― ¿He?

― ¿Dónde está ubicado el más cercano?

Karin volvió a la realidad y trato de concentrarse en encontrar al siguiente prisionero.

Se sentía como una tonta, no había podido evitar quedarse mirándolo. Aunque toda su vida había estado rodeada por demonios, era difícil terminar de aceptar que el tiempo no pasaba en ellos ¿Cuántos años tenía? No había cambiado nada desde que lo conoció. Se veía como un hombre de veinticinco o menos.

En cambio en ella el tiempo pasaba sin piedad.

―Hay uno a dos kilómetros está el más cercano―Dijo después de unos minutos buscando.

Sasuke miro en la dirección que Karin apuntaba. Él lo tenía todo bajo control, pero ella lo había arruinado con el grupo anterior y casi la mataban. Ahora no solo tenía que cuidarse de los prófugos, sino también de las imprudencias de una humana.

¡Que alguien le diera paciencia!

―Quédate vigilando a los prisioneros, volveré en un momento.

―Bien―Dijo contrariada. Estaba aliviada de la distancia y a la vez se sentía incomoda.

Llevaba horas caminando y el cansancio le pasaba factura. No tenía intención de caminar dos kilómetros. Sobre todo porque cuando ella llegara el ya estaría de vuelta. Súper velocidad y esas cosas.

Mientras Sasuke trabajaba en lo divertido ella se quedó mirando a los prisioneros. El punto estratégico era una cueva oculta entre un montón de árboles. Ahí estarían hasta que terminara la cacería. Antes que saliera el sol Sasuke sellaría la entrada con una piedra y algún hechizo.

Todos esos demonios que observaba probablemente cometieron crímenes tan horrendos como los que hicieron con ella. Había que atentar contra la vida o la dignidad de alguien como para merecer la muerte. Los que había ahí fueron capturados recientemente y estaban en la prisión a la espera de su juicio, el cual sería pronto. La justicia de la _Corona_ era eficaz. Eran pocos los casos en los que había una falla en el sistema y rodarían cabezas por la fuga.

Karin pensó el… en el… ¡Mierda! Le costaba encontrar palabras para describir a sus agresores.

Ella trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no quería envenenarse el alma. Trataba de dejarlo atrás, pero era imposible. El monstruo al que Sasuke había matado era uno de los primeros que la había abusado. En ese entonces ella apenas tenía ocho o nueve, los detalles de cuando eran borrosos, pero no eran así con los recuerdos del dolor que había sentido.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer sus gritos de dolor, sus suplicas. Su carne desgarrada mientras la drenaba. Aun podía oír los gruñidos de placer de aquellos monstruos mientras la mataban. Porque le mataban el alma. Poco a poco.

Sasuke se lo había dejado demasiado fácil, le había dado una muerte relativamente rápida. Solo había dejado que se desangre y luego le había atravesado el corazón. La cara de asco con la que lo hizo la hizo pensar que él realmente no había podido contenerse. Lo había matado porque quería y no porque no tuviera otra opción. Y ella no se quejaría.

Aunque sabía que la reina que se encargaba de la rama judicial, Leocricia, lo hubiera sentenciado de manera digna. Hubiera condenado al monstruo a sufrir diez veces lo que pasaron sus víctimas.

Ella creía en la justicia de la corona, pensaba que era justa. La reina incluso la dejaría participar de manera activa en el juicio, dejaría que ella fuera quien les arrebatara la vida con solo pedirlo.

¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí?

No tenía sentido seguir pensándolo.

Sasuke pensó palabras mal sonante todo el camino de regreso. Por estar pensando en ella y lo tentadora que eran su sangre, el prófugo lo había herido. El corte era un poco profundo, nada serio. Ya debería de haberse curado si no fuera porque no se había alimentado.

 _«Tienes hambre. Solo es hambre_ » Se dijo una y otra vez.

No era que la sangre de Karin fuera demasiado deliciosa y lo hiciera perder el control, era que estaba famélico.

Dejo caer de forma brusca al demonio que había capturado. Karin dio un pequeño salto, como si la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Parecía algo dispersa desde el incidente del árbol.

―Ve a la carpa a descansar. Ya está por amanecer y los que quedan deben estar buscando como resguardarse del sol, continuaremos al atardecer.

―No me des orde― Karin se cortó al verlo ― ¿Estas herido?

Sasuke la camisa negra que tenía Sasuke estaba desgarrada. Parecía el rasguño de un felino, de uno enrome. Seguramente el demonio que había capturado le había dado una batalla interesante, una donde mostro su segunda naturaleza.

Los demonios tenían muchos clanes y habilidades. Todo muy variado. La mayoría de ellos solo usaban su forma humana, pero cuando peleaban y requerían de sus instintos primitivos, se trasformaban en su segunda naturaleza.

Esa era difícil de describir.

―No es nada, se curara en un momento.

Ella frunció el ceño. Llevaba toda la noche viendo al Uchiha pelear y ningún demonio le había hecho un rasguño, era raro que este sí.

Más raro era que aún no se curara...

Lo miro tapar la cueva con una piedra enrome y mover sus manos, murmurando oraciones, sellando la improvisada prisión.

― ¿Necesitas sangre? Puedes beber de…

Sasuke pasó a su lado y ella lo siguió hasta la fogata. Iba a apuñalarlo mientras durmiera si seguía ignorándola.

Él se sacó la camisa y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo para limpiar la herida. Si quería que no quedara una cicatriz tenía que tener cuidado.

Le costó apartar la vista del cuerpo escultural de Sasuke, pero lo logro y se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista su cuello ―bebe ―Le demando.

―No es necesario.

―Si estas tan débil como para que un rasguño no se cure, entonces no puedo confiarte mi seguridad. Por favor, bebe ―Insistió, preguntándose si realmente estaba haciendo eso solo por su seguridad.

Sasuke cedió porque ella tenía un punto. Era cierto que no era confiable en su estado.

Se acercó y la miro a los ojos. Esos ojos eran como rubíes y no mostraban ningún signo de miedo. No entendía cómo después de lo que había vivido tenía ganas de ofrecer su sangre como alimento.

La tomo del cuello, acomodándola en la posición más cómoda que encontró y lamio para anestesiar la zona antes de morderla.

Ella gimió cuando le enterró los colmillos. Alimentar a un demonio era algo impersonal por lo general, traumático si se hacía contra la voluntad de uno, pero alimentar a Sasuke era completamente diferente.

Lo había ansiado desde que lo había visto unas horas antes.

Quería que la ansiara, que la deseara.

Que la disfrutara.

Era guapo y la atraía físicamente, no iba sentirse culpable por eso. No había nada malo en disfrutar del contacto con demonios.

« _Eso no significa que seas masoquista, Karin»_ Le recordó su conciencia.

Sasuke chupo duro y otro gemido se escapó.

Había algo erótico en el acto y no fue la única en sentirlo.

Él nunca había probado sangre así, era adictiva. Necesitaba cada gota que pudiera tomar de ella.

Apoyo su cadera contra el cuerpo de ella para que sintiera su excitación. Escucho un ―Mmm― Que lo lleno de satisfacción.

Le encantaba saber que no era el único en sentirse así.

Se dio la libertad de tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a él, necesitaba el contacto.

Necesitaba sentirla.

 _Necesitaba todo lo que ella le pudiera ofrecerle._

Karin disfruto el contacto, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que necesitara. Más que dispuesta, estaba deseosa de hacerlo.

Más sus deseos no eran dueños de ella y la excitación disminuyo cuando comenzó a sentirse débil.

―Es suficiente ―Le susurró al oído, acariciándole el cabello. No quería cortar el momento de intimidad, Solo que no tenía otra opción.

Sasuke estaba demasiado perdido degustando aquel exquisito elixir como para oírla.

Cuando ella le jalo el cabello intentando apartarlo recupero la conciencia y se alejó horrorizado. Karin estaba pálida y agitada.

Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera. Jamás.

Le costó respirar.

Se sentía mal, se sentía como mierda. No era mejor que aquellos que la habían abusado. Ella le había dado confianza y él se aprovechó bebiendo más de lo que debía. Más de lo que necesitaba.

―Sasuke, estoy bien ―Dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era verdad, estaba bien. No se sentía asustada o intimidada, solo decepcionada de la distancia que había entre ellos.

Él se veía desesperado, su mirada estaba en un punto fijo. Parecía un animal mojado, ella sonrió de lado. Quería consolarlo.

―Lo siento.

― ¿Puedes cerrar mi herida? ―Pregunto con su mejor voz seductora.

Nunca había hablado con nadie aquel amor platónico que tenía por su salvador. Nunca había esperado tener tal oportunidad ¿sería tan malo no dejarla pasar? No le importaba.

Sasuke controlo sus impulsos y calmo su respiración antes de acercarse a cerrarle la herida. Lamio las gotitas que descendían por la clavícula y luego los pequeños hoyos que dejaron sus colmillos.

Cuando él se alejó unos centímetros y ella pudo ver su rostro, decidió que se arriesgaría. Aspiraría mal alto de lo que debería.

Imprudente, como solo ella podía ser, lamio la pequeña gota escarlata que deslizaba en la comisura de sus labios. Fue más allá de su propio límite y se atrevió a darle un beso. Un beso húmedo, con el sabor de su elixir de vida como protagonista.

Se alegró cuando él entreabrió sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron. Ella le mordisqueo el labio inferior antes de terminar el beso con un pequeño rose de labios. Le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla hasta acercarse a su oído donde le susurro: ―Se supone que no debes desperdiciar ni una sola gota― Y se lanzó a correr.

Estaba loca, sí. Iba hacerlo jugar al gato y el ratón. Iba hacerlo creer que él podía dominarla. Sabía que eso era lo que le gustaba. Solo había que verlo para saber que él era dominante, que le ponía el control. Se contenía porque pensaba que ella estaba asustada y eso no era así.

Karin no tenía miedo.

Sasuke reacciono cuando ella estaba a unos metros.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo aquello?

Le dio unos minutos de ventaja para luego acorralarla contra un árbol. Iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico y alejarse, pero al ver la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios solo quiso quitársela. Y hacerlo con un beso.

Estaba agitada por su escape y él quiso quitarle el aliento.

Lo logro en un instante.

Ella lo volvía loco. Lo hacía perder el control.

Antes de que pudiera coordinar sus ideas, la tenía sin remera contra el árbol mientras con sus piernas le rodeaba la cintura. Le mordió el labio hasta que escucho un grito de dolor mezclado con placer y enseguida se puso a lamer para aliviarla.

Gruño cuando ella movió sus caderas ¿Por qué aún estaban vestidos de cintura para abajo? Enterró la mano en los mechones rojos y tiro de ellos para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sentía esa constante necesidad de ver aquellos rubíes, como si solo con ellos pudiera entenderla.

―Sigue―broto de los labios hinchados de la humana, mientras con las manos le acariciaba la nuca ―. Sasuke si te detienes te apuñalare cuando baje las guardia.

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír la amenaza.

―Hablo en serio―Se quejó refregando sus cuerpos.

Sasuke jalo de su cabello. Él era quien dominaba la situación, ella no debía olvidarlo. La beso en el cuello, justo donde antes había dejado su marca y bajo hasta los pechos. La piel de Karin no era del todo suave o lisa, estaba llena de cicatrices.

Adoraba sentirlas.

Era diferente a todo lo que ya había probado. Él había tenido relaciones con machos y hembras de su especie, ninguno tenía la piel llena de cicatrices porque se curaban rápidamente. Ellos tenían muchos más años que ella y pero ella tenía mucha más historia.

Y no se avergonzaba por ello.

Cada gemido que le arrancaba era un poco de su control desapareciendo.

Quería darla vuelta y cogerla desde atrás. Quería jalarle el cabello y penetrarla de manera brutal. Era a lo que acostumbraba. Entre demonios era lo más natural dejarse llevar, todos tenían fuerzas igual y sexo duro no los mataba. Al contrario, lo disfrutaban más.

«Ella no es humana» Le decía una voz a distancia cuando él le besaba el ombligo.

Tomo toda su concentración no desgarrarle la ropa. Karin lo miro desde arriba y sus ojos brillaban de puro deseo.

―No puedes romper mi ropa o me darás la tuya ―Le dijo descarada.

Sasuke, en castigo por su descaro, se tomó su tiempo desvistiéndola. Con paciencia y dedicación le saco la piernera dejándola a un costado. Cuando el pantalón estuvo fuera no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Llevaba unas bragas algo deportivas, lo que era de esperarse si estaba en una misión, lo sorprendente era que en los laterales la braga estaban diseñados para sostener pequeñas dagas.

― ¿Y esto? ―Pregunto sacando una pequeña daga y admirándola.

Karin bufo exasperada ―No la toques, tiene veneno ¿Te lo dije, no? Te apuñalare con eso si no me dejas satisfecha.

Sasuke la reprendió con un mordisco en la cadera. Para cuando Karin estuvo completamente desnuda –A excepción de las medias y zapatillas –Disfruto la vista desde abajo. Sobre todo disfruto su pequeño mohín. Estaba mojada y resbaladiza, ansiosa.

El termino con el juego y le dio lo que pedía en silencio. Primero probó su sabor y estimulo su clítoris. Con el dedo corazón e índice comenzó a dilatarla. La voz que decía «Es humana» había tomado fuerza haciéndolo consciente de que debía prepararla correctamente.

Los latidos de Karin se aceleraron aún más, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron, y su grito al alcanzar el clímax ocupo el silencioso bosque.

Sasuke subió dando besos y mordidas… quería darle un respiro, quería ser cuidadoso.

Hacerlo de manera lenta era un autorecordatorio de que debía ser cuidadoso.

Ya había perdido el control al beber de ella, no podía volver a hacerlo y lastimarla. Esta vez de una manera que no sería capaz de perdonarse.

Karin le abrió el pantalón y acaricio su sexo de arriba abajo con la punta de sus dedos. No estaba sorprendida del tamaño o la dureza del miembro de Sasuke. Ella había visto penes mucho antes de lo debido, no se dejaba intimar por eso. Los demonios eran superior a los humanos en mucho sentidos y la parte los órganos reproductivos no eran la excepción.

Él se había encargado de dilatarla y prepararla debidamente, no tenía por qué dolerle.

Karin empezó a decirle algo pero Sasuke la silencio, metiéndole los dedos, con los que la había penetrado, en la boca. Ella chupo con gusto, degustando su sabor.

Las pupilas de él se dilataron y su respiración se agito.

La imagen de ella chupándolo con fuerza era cosa de otro mundo.

Con su mano libre guío su sexo al de ella y los froto, estaba a punto de penetrarla y conseguir lo que ambos necesitaban cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Karin aparto la mano de Sasuke y dijo ―Espera― con desgana.

Odiaba detenerlo justo en la mejor parte, se sentía mal por hacerlo cuando él aún no había disfrutado. Pero había una amenaza.

Sasuke se apartó unos centímetros y le pregunto qué pasaba. Extrañamente parecía entender la situación y en su voz no había reproche.

Karin tardo unos segundos en recobrar todo el control de su cuerpo y poder abrir su tercer ojo.

―Se acerca uno a un kilómetro y medio, viene rápido. Va hacía las cueva donde están los otros.

Él maldijo y se abrocho el pantalón.

―Espera aquí, quédate así. Volveré y terminaremos con esto ― _Prometió._

.oOo.  
 ** _El unico que importa_**

.oOo.

Gyuri97: Me alegra que te gustara. Si hay diferencia de edad pero no se nota... creo XD Espero que te guste este capitulo, siento la demora. Pero tengo una sorpresa. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Layla MT: Me alegra que te guste, se que se nota un poquito el Oc pero voy a tratar de encaminarme a sus verdaderas personalidades antes de que termine el fic. Al menos prometo intentarlo. Espero que te guste este capitulo y el siguiente, mil gracias por leer y comentar.

.oOo.

Siento ese lemon malo que escribí. No soy buena con la acción o el lemon, sé que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo pero disfruto haciendo SasuKarin.

Si leíste hasta acá espero que te haya gustado.

Recuerda que los comentarios me motivan a seguir.

Gracias y nos leemos mañana.


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi unico objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.

**Advertencia: contiene violencia**

.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 _ **Control**_

 _ **Capitulo tres.**_

.oOo.

 _ **¿Como herir sin violencia?**_

.oOo.

Karin corrió en dirección en la que Sasuke había tirado sus bragas, pero antes de alcanzarlas fue embestida y termino acorralada en el suelo.

― ¿No eres nada sin tu pistolita, verdad? ―Pregunto el enorme demonio que había sobre ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Fingió estar sorprendida, e incluso forzó lagrimas que nublaron su visión, mientras trataba de apartarlo. Empujo inútilmente, la fuerza de una humana contra la de un demonio como al que se enfrentaba, era la de una hormiga contra un oso, incomparable

― ¿Pensaste que una simple bala me mataría? ― Pregunto sosteniéndola por las muñecas.

Karin sintió asco cuando la mirada lasciva la recorrió de arriba abajo. Estaba amaneciendo pero por desgracia aquel monstruo era en realidad un nefilim inmune a la mayoría de las cosas. Estaba segura que él había sido el que liberara los prisioneros, así como él había sido quien la aprisiono cuando era niña.

―Por favor, suéltame. Aún hay una posibilidad para que te escapes, si no me haces nada te lo di…

Las palabrerías de Karin fueron acalladas por una mano en su cuello.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si hubiera una manera de huir ya la sabría. El bosque esta sellado, no hay manera de escapar. La reina me matara en cuanto pueda. No saldré vivo de esto por tu culpa ¿Piensas que te dejare vivir? No. Yo muero pero tú te vienes conmigo.

El aire no entraba en los pulmones de Karin, su rostro fue tornándose morado y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

―Por fa-favor ―Suplico tratando de conseguir aire cuando la soltó.

Él le tapó la boca con su mano y enterró sus uñas en las mejillas de Karin. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo.

―No supliques cuando hiciste todo lo posible para verme muerto. _La reina_ puede chuparme el culo pero antes me asegurare que recuerde bien los viejos tiempo.

Karin tuvo un pequeño bloqueo cuando fue penetrada. Solía suceder cuando la abusaban, era su mecanismo de defensa. Desconectaba su cerebro de su cuerpo, simplemente dejaba de pensar.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo le tomo volver a la realidad. Las sensaciones eran simplemente asquerosas. El que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera muy diferente a su mente, eso era una tortura… A la que estaba acostumbrada.

Lo que la trajo de vuelta en si fue el mordisco que desgarro su cuello.

Aquel monstruo seguía con crueldad a la que acostumbraba.

Con la misma crueldad que la había dejado desangrarse al borde de la muerte muchas veces, solo por placer. Como cuando Sasuke la había encontrado.

Cuando ella tuvo una arcada el nefilim se alejó y le dio una bofeteada que le partió el labio. No sabía controlar su fuerza y solía partirles la mandíbula a las niñas. Karin no era una niña, y su cuerpo era duro. Resistente.

Por pura maldad el monstruo cambio de lado y la modio en el hombro derecho. Disfrutaba haciéndole daño y disfrutaría quitarle cada gota de vida que pudiera.

Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse y supo que probablemente esta vez moriría.

«Yo moriré pero tú también» Ese era el pensamiento de aquel monstruo. Y el de ella.

Con una fuerza ilógica arrastro sus dedos hasta tocar encontrar la pequeña daga que se había caído de las bragas. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos sintió libertad. Una verdadera, que no había sentido antes.

Y enterró la daga en el cuello del monstruo.

.

.

.

Sasuke no encontró el demonio que Karin había indicado. Pensó que se había ocultado y lo busco hasta hartarse. Agudizo sus sentidos pero no escucho nada.

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

La comunicación con Karin era excelente, siempre que le había señalado una dirección era precisa con el objetivo.

¿Por qué ahora lo había mandado a nada?

Exploro posibilidades y descarto que lo hubiera apartado por miedo. Ella era del tipo que decía lo que quería y dijo quererlo a él, no tenía sentido que lo enviara sin motivo. A demás si no quería hacerlo, por lo que fuera, solo tenía que decirlo. Ella sabía que existían monstruos en su especie y también sabía que la mayoría de los demonios eran apegados a reglas como el respeto por el otro. Mayormente cuando se trataban de relaciones íntimas.

Ellos podían tener sexo duro, pero siempre consensuado.

Cuando uno entendía el real valor de la vida la respetaba en todos sus aspectos. Y el sexo era por placer, sí. Pero también era la manera más pura de conectar cuerpos, almas y corazones.

Era la manera por la que se concebía la vida. Por eso era importante para él tratarla con cuidado. Con respeto.

Por eso era tan aberrante lo que se le hizo de niña.

Luego de varios minutos sin encontrar nada, oírlo o sentirlo, abandono la búsqueda.

Quizás había sido una trampa.

La idea lo alarmo.

Quizás con alguna magia la engañaron y…

La idea lo golpeo dejándolo débil.

Corrió de vuelta a donde estaban y lo que se encontró lo dejo sin respiración.

Se quedó helado cuando su cerebro proceso lo que sus ojos captaron…

Al igual que cuando la conoció.

Ella estaba desnuda nuevamente, esta vez como él la había dejado. Estaba en posición fetal y esta vez las heridas profundas eran en su cuello. No estaba llena de mordiscos, solo algunos rasguños profundos.

Esta vez no sentía la impotencia de no encontrar al culpable, el culpable estaba ahí, tirado al lado de ella. Con el pantalón bajo y su pene a la vista. Sintió nauseas, esta vez porque la escena era simplemente repugnante.

Él era un cazador y en ocasiones no tenía otra opción que arrebatarles la vida, pero nunca se involucraba personalmente. Nunca lo hacía con saña.

Karin tenía saña.

De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para degollarlo, abrirle el pecho y sacarle el corazón.

 _«Mi error no fue emocional, fue de habilidad»_

 _«No puedo ir en contra de mi débil naturaleza»_

¿No le había dicho él que no le creía?

¿No le advirtió él que hablara o se atuviera a las consecuencias?

No le entraba en la cabeza como había sido tan tonto de dejar que una humana lo engañara.

Lo había manipulado a su antojo y él había perdido el control. Se había dejado llevar, había confiado y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

¿Debía dejarla morir? Ella sola se lo había buscado.

Podía haber confiado en él si lo que buscaba era venganza, él la habría ayudado.

Él más que nadie quería ese final. Al malnacido muerto, se refería.

Se acercó a ella e hizo un control de daños. Como esperaba, seguía viva.

Le costaba respirar y escupía su propia sangre. Se estaba asfixiando.

Ella lo había alimentado y ahora había perdido sangre, moriría pronto si no la atendía un curandero.

―Sa-ske ―Dijo ella débil entre quejidos.

El la sostuvo y la miro a los ojos.

En ellos había visto determinación, ganas de vivir, pasión, deseo. Ya no había nada de eso, solo rendición.

No parecía tener ganas de vivir.

Y eso le chocaba.

―gra...

Ella no pudo terminar la palabra porque perdió la conciencia.

¿Gracias por qué?

¿Por ser tan idiota y dejarla sola?

¿Por salvarla?

¿De que servía eso si ahora se moría?

Sin lógica, como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, sentía furia.

Una furia que no había sentido antes.

Quería hacerla pagar por haberse burlado de él.

La haría pagar por su error.

Para eso necesitaba que viviera.

Saco un kunai de su bolsillo e hizo un corte profundo en su muñeca. Cuando las gotas de vida brotaron las derramo sobre las heridas de Karin y luego en su boca. La dejo beber lo suficiente como para mantenerla viva hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Cuando dio la señal supo que acababa de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

 _ **Y ella también.**_

.oOo.

 _ **Con traición.**_

.oOo.

La sorpresa era los dos capítulos juntos.

Si les gusto pueden dejarme un comentario que me anime a seguir.

Gracias, _nos leemos mañana._


	6. capitulo cinco

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi único objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 _ **Control**_

 _ **Capitulo cinco**_

.oOo.

 _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

.oOo.

Ella se despertó algo confundida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y un poco más.

Sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos. Lo ultimó que recordaba era un hombre, aunque no sabía precisamente si este era humano.

En su memoria el recuerdo no era claro, estaba algo difuso.

Lo único nítido era su rostro…

Y su voz.

Recordaba bien la pregunta que le hizo:

 _¿Quieres vivir?_

Y su respuesta fue _sí._

Entonces todo se apagó y no pudo explicarle que ella no quería vivir, necesitaba vivir.

Karin era una sobreviviente, había escapado de la muerte y se hizo amiga de la soledad y la desgracia. Capaz de aguantar dolor físico y emocional que quebraría a cualquier otro.

Su piel fue cortada, su carne rasgada, su inocencia mancillada y ella seguía ahí, firme contra la vida.

Contra la muerte.

A veces, contra ella misma.

No le temía a la muerte, la rechazaba sin importar cuantas veces se le acercara. Tampoco a temía a la vida, por muy dura que fuera.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Porque todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

Por eso nunca se rindió, por eso luchaba cada día de su vida. Tenía objetivos y no sabía que era rendirse.

Cuando Sasuke le pregunto aquello su único objetivo era vengarse de quien le arrebato todo. Su felicidad, su seguridad, su ser más querido, todo.

Y cuando recupero la conciencia tenía un objetivo más:

 _Verlo nuevamente y agradecerle de darle una oportunidad para cumplir su objetivo._

Ella fue al bosque porque sabía que entre los prófugos estaba el monstruo que le había arrebatado la vida. No esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke también.

Fue un gran shock verlo luego de quince años. Ella lo había idealizado en su mente, se había enamorado de su propia ilusión. Al verlo todo ese anhelo dejo de ser sentimental, imaginario, y paso a ser físico. Era necesidad pura.

Necesitaba de él cosas que ni siquiera sabía que podían ser necesarias. Cosas que todavía no podía aceptar.

El monstruo fue por ella, ella jugo sus cartas y logro matarlo.

Al hacerlo sintió una gran satisfacción, un placer diferente al que Sasuke le hizo sentir poco antes, pero placer al fin. Abrirle el pecho y lentamente arrancarle el corazón, mientras la miraba horrorizado sin poder moverse, nunca nadie le arrebataría ese preciado recuerdo.

El veneno era paralizante y le había tomado diez años crearlo. Era especial para nefilims hijos de demonios y ángeles. Se había tomado la tarea de estudiar el árbol genealógico del monstruo y conseguir una muestra de su ADN.

Lo había planeado todo, cada detalle, cada posibilidad. Incluso se había encargado de tener un plan de emergencia por si ella moría. No había posibilidad de que el monstruo siguiera en este mundo, o en cualquier otro.

Al final, cuando el monstruo no tenía un gramo de vida en su cuerpo y ella estaba cerca de su propia muerte, comprendió que ya no había nada por que vivir.

Se había vengado. Y había visto a Sasuke una vez más. Había tenido el privilegio de probar el sabor de sus labios, de disfrutar su toque, de alimentarlo.

Estaba completamente satisfecha, solo necesitaba agradecerle.

Él apareció unos minutos después y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Con un sobreesfuerzo logro mirarlo una vez más, intento darle una sonrisa y le dijo ―Gracias.

 _No había mejor manera de recibir la muerte en los seguros brazos de la persona que ella más admiraba._

De ese modo, todo termino para ella.

.

.

.

O eso creyó.

.

.

.

Despertó con la extraña sensación de que ya había vivido eso antes.

Un _déjà vu,_ Pensó.

Un instante después se dio cuenta que no era un déjà vu o cualquier cosa similar. Nunca había sentido algo así.

El hambre, la ansiedad, parecían devorarla desde adentro. Ella estaba familiarizada con el dolor, pero este era uno que no conocía. Tolerable pero molesto. Como si una alarma sonara insistentemente dentro de ella.

―Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo―Dijo una voz y Karin trato de buscarla. Mala idea, porque su cabeza estaba que estallaba.

Sus ojos captaron todo con detalle y su cerebro los procesaba de un modo inusual.

―Trata de tomártelo con calma, puede ser difícil adaptarse a una nueva vida ―Continuo.

Karin veía algo familiar en aquel rostro ¿De dónde lo conocía?

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero su boca estaba algo seca.

― ¿Qué sucedió?―Pregunto cuando por fin logro hablar.

―Estabas muriéndote, lo hiciste. Al menos como humana, ahora eres un demonio. Bueno, algo así. Tu transición requirió sangre de varias especies. El termino nefilim se asocia mejor a tu condición actual.

¡Wow! Eso era demasiada información. Sintió ganas de vomitar pero nunca llego a hacer arcadas.

Sentía cierto asco a la información que había recibido pero su cuerpo no parecía querer expresarlo. Era como si entendiera que esa era su situación actual y la aceptara. Solo su conciencia se resistía a creerlo.

―No se puede convertir a un humano que murió.

―Ciertamente. Estuviste viva hasta que la sangre, digámosle superior, entro en tu sistema y comenzó a fusionarse con tu sangre, esto fue cambiando todos tus órganos, el corazón estaba débil, se resistió y fallo. Es algo natural en un proceso de transformación, los órganos se toman su tiempo para cambiar completamente y prepararse para una vida longeva. Era necesario que muera todo lo humano en ti antes de empezar tu nueva vida. Estuviste inconsciente una semana y media. Felicidades por sobrevivir.

Karin no supo cómo reaccionar. Su cara era como una escultura de piedra, sin expresión alguna.

Ella había leído mucho, tenía conocimientos amplios sobre todo en el mundo. Entre todos sus conocimientos estaba el de proceso de transformación, lo entendía. Nunca había imaginado pasar por eso, pero lo entendía.

Nunca se sabía si el humano sobreviviría, si lo toleraría. No siempre salía bien y las consecuencias psicológicas no eran del todo buenas.

Estaba prohibido.

― ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Nadie me pregunto si era lo que quería ¿Ya saben si efectos colaterales? Pensé que estaba prohibido trasformar a un humano.

―Está prohibido interferir con el siclo de la vida y la muerte, es verdad. Pero hay concesiones especiales, humanos que contienen una cierta cantidad de ADN demoniaco, angelical o de ambos. También se necesita que sea una persona psíquicamente fuerte. A los humanos que tienen los requisitos, dependiendo de la situación, se les aprueba la trasformación. Había bastante de ambas cosas en ti. Igualmente, no se te transformo porque cumplieras con los requisitos, se hizo como compensación. Recibiste una ofensa por parte de nuestra especie, se trató de cuidarte y ayudarte a superar tu pasado, la _Corona_ pensó que eso no era suficiente para remendar el daño y decidió que se te ofrecería una nueva oportunidad. Creo que sabes que los únicos daños que puede haber son psicológicos y para eso hay que esperar a ver cómo te adaptas.

― ¿Adaptarme… a qué?

Él suspiro y Karin recordó de donde lo conocía. Era familiar de Sasuke, su hermano mayor.

― Posees nuevas habilidades, para nosotros eres como un bebé. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza, tus sentidos, tus nuevas habilidades. Eso ultimó tienes que desarrollarlo. También tienes que aprender a pensar como uno de nosotros, nuestras reglas y leyes. Lo primero que tienes que aprender es a alimentarte y a controlar tu hambre.

La inquietud dentro de Karin aumento ― ¿Cómo será eso? Porque los latidos de tu corazón me están torturando ¿Es necesario que tengas tantas venas a la vista?

La mirada rubí de ella no se había apartado del cuello de él. Estaba bastante vestido, apenas podía ver su cuello y sus manos… Solo eso bastaba para distraerla.

Itachi rio y camino hasta el frigobar que había cerca de la ventana. La persiana estaba cerrada y aun así Karin sabía que era de noche, su instinto se lo decía.

Todo era tan nuevo para ella. Y se sentía tan natural.

El Uchiha mayor saco una bolsa de sangre y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio.

― ¿De qué es? ―Pregunto aceptando el vaso y tratando de olerlo. Olía bien.

―De rata.

La cara de asco de Karin fue sería e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

―A esas cosas hablaba cuando dije que aún pensabas como humana, por si te lo preguntabas. La sangre es de demonio.

Karin apenas pudo esperar a que termine lo que estaba diciendo y comenzó a beber, ya no podía controlarse.

―Serás alimentada de sangre de quienes te trasformaron durante un periodo de tiempo.

Karin escucho atentamente y se limpió con la mano las gotitas de sangre que se derramaban por la comisura de sus labios ― ¿Cómo los bebés que necesitan la leche de su propia madre?

―Exacto.

Karin miro el vaso vació, aún tenía hambre.

― ¿Quieres más?

La pregunta se le torno irónica. Él sabía que un simple vaso no la llenaría cuando estaba tan hambrienta.

― ¿puedo tomar más? ―Pregunto entre dientes. Si le tomaba el pelo iría directo a su yugular y tomaría a la fuerza lo que necesitaba.

―Sí, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirlo. No trates de tomarlo a la fuerza, ni matar haciéndolo, eso es una gran ofensa contra la vida y tiene un castigo.

Karin abrió la boca y la cerro. Era obvio que había adivinado su pensamiento.

―¿Puedes darme un poco más? Por favor. El hambre es muy molesta, nunca sentí algo así. Y comida no era algo que se me diera mucho cuando era prisionera…

No pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke y la cara de horror que había puesto luego de beber de más de ella. Él era apegado a sus costumbres.

Itachi le entrego otro vaso enseguida ―Trata de no volcar esta vez. El hambre es mucha pero se saciara mejor si disfrutas mientras te alimentas.

Ella se apeno por el comentario y lo obedeció. Las instrucciones funcionaron y el hambre mitigo ligeramente. Se sintió bien consigo misma de lograrlo a la primera y cuando Itachi la alago su orgullo aumento.

― ¿Sasuke está bien? ― pregunto bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su cuarto vaso. Trataba de parecer casual y no mostrar todo su interés.

―Él debe estar por aquí. Estaban esperando a que te despiertes para realizar el juicio. Será en unos días.

― ¿El juicio de…?

―Tu juicio y el de Sasuke. Es rutinario, para saber porque hubo una falla y decidir si es necesaria una sanción.

Karin desvío la mirada. Confiaba en la _Corona_ , nunca le dieron motivo para sospechar de una injusticia. Se había portado muy bien con ella. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no tendría sanción… ¿Cuál sería su sanción? Habría una. De eso no había duda. Su falla fue intencional, había roto varías reglas.

Miro el vaso que tenía en sus manos. No sentía hambre pero era delicioso y quería seguir bebiendo. No entendía bien cómo funcionaba todo, solo sabía que su cuerpo y mente no sentían ningún rechazo por la sangre.

Recordó a Sasuke alimentándose de su cuello, lamiéndola, ella probando su propia sangre de la boca de Sasuke. Estaba por llevarse el vaso a la boca cuando Itachi la detuvo.

―Si no tienes hambres no necesitas beber.

Lo miro a los ojos, noto que eran igual a los de Sasuke. Pero en los de Sasuke había un brillo más. Algo que el mayor no parecía tener.

Pensar en Sasuke le daba inquietud. Miro otra vez el vaso y luego se lo entrego a Itachi.

―Creo que ya estoy llena, gracias.

…

Dos días después estaba un poco mejor. Todos los dolores habían desaparecido por completo y comenzaba a entender cuando estaba hambrienta y cuando solo era ansiedad.

Era extraño, porque no era del todo consciente sobre que necesitaba. Solo que necesitaba algo y ella lo interpretaba que necesitaba comida.

Itachi le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber, entre ello que tenía que controlar el deseo de alimento con otra cosa que disfrutara. Esa otra cosa era leer. Había leído trece libros en dos días. Su cerebro trabajaba muchísimo más rápido. La vista y el resto de los sentidos se habían agudizado y evolucionado.

Estaba tratando de lidiar con todo pero parecía estar adaptándose mejor de lo esperado, así que le dieron permiso para rondar la casa.

Itachi le dio el permiso, al parecer hasta el juicio sería su cuidador. O quien la vigilara.

La casa donde estaba "residiendo", hasta que el juicio tuviera lugar, era enorme. Tenía muchos pasillos y puertas. Todo parecía reluciente. Y no había muchas personas en ella. Solo se había cruzado con un par de demonios los cuales la saludaron con cortesía y siguieron su camino. Cosa que agradeció, quería apartarse de cualquier cosa que la tentara.

Como su vida no era un cuento, no tenía prohibida la entrada a ninguna parte de la casa.

«Es una casa de residencia transitoria, no hay muchos casos de espera al juicio por lo que solo estamos nosotros y los cuidadores. Puedes corretear por todo el lugar si gustas» Le había dicho.

Y ella así lo hizo.

Pero no "Correteo" por todo el lugar, fue buscando algo.

Se cruzo con Sasuke en un pasillo, él se detuvo cuando la vio y luego siguió caminando. Paso por su lado como su ella fuera invisible. Karin lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo, necesitaba hablar con él.

―Necesito hablar contigo…

Los ojos del menor de los uchihas se fijaron en ella. Eran frios, distantes. Como si vieran a una desconocida.

Ella junto coraje y continúo: ―Siento muchísimo lo que pasó. Le diré a la _corona_ que solo fue mi culpa.

― ¿Terminaste?

Ella no dijo nada y le soltó la mano. La lastimaba que fuera así de duro. Y a la vez sabía que se lo merecía.

―No, tengo más cosas que decirte. Yo sé que debí ser sincera, no fue justo que arruinara la misión así y…

―Detente ―Dijo acercándose demasiado. Buscaba intimidarla ―. No me importa ni un carajo tus escusas.

―No son… ―Karin se cortó a sí misma. No peleaba batallas que no ganaría, él aún estaba muy molesto para escucharla ―. Gracias por salvarme otra vez, no lo merecía y aun así lo hiciste.

―Yo no te salve.

―Pero…

―Dije Yo-No-Te-Salve. Si fuera por mí te hubiera dejado morir como la mierda que eres, pero existen leyes que cumplir y me vi obligado a pedir refuerzos.

Karin cerró los ojos como si esperara un golpe, pero lo único que golpeaban eran las palabras.

Era demasiado cruel.

―Espero que te quede claro esto y te mantengas alejada de mí. Hay pocas cosas que no tolero y una de ella es el juego sucio.

Karin abrió los ojos y se encontró con un completo desconocido.

« ¿Qué esperabas?» se preguntó.

Ella se mantenía firme porque pensó que podría tener una oportunidad de una vida nueva. Una oportunidad de terminar de sepultar su pasado y empezar un futuro nuevo con él.

Ahora aprendía que todos esos eran sueños ingenuos. La vida jamás era tan buena, no con ella.

―Yo no jugué sucio, hice lo que tenía que hacer. No espero que lo entiendas, solo que no me insultes injustamente ―Le contesto, tratando de no derrumbarse. Nunca se mostraba débil, ante nadie.

El hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y negó como si hubiera dicho lo más ridículo del mundo.

―Estaba en ese bosque, Karin. Sé lo que hiciste. Hasta el más torpe de los animales se dará cuenta de lo que hiciste.

― ¿Qué hice? Mate al monstruo que mato a mi madre, que me tuvo prisionera. Tu sabes muy bien todo lo que me hizo ¿Esta eso mal? Ni siquiera la corona me puede juzgar por eso, se llama justicia a manos propias.

Sasuke se acercó más y ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Odio ese nuevo instinto de supervivencia, no le tenía miedo ¡Joder!

―Eso que hiciste se llama ser una mierda de compañera y tendrás una sanción. Es lo que pasa cuando traicionas a tu compañero ¿Fue divertido burlarte de mí? ―Sasuke dejo sus rostro a centímetros ―. Para mí no es divertido que me engañen mirándome a los ojos.

Él se apartó cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Satisfecho decidió que lo mejor era irse.

No iba a perder el control nuevamente, ya había aprendido su lección.

Karin lo tomo del brazo antes que diera un paso.

―Si te mentí. Fui ahí sabiendo la situación, si fue personal y si te aleje cuando supe que estaba cerca. Yo quería enfrentarme sola a mi pasado, necesitaba hacerlo. No podía seguir sin darle un fin.

―La corona te hubiera dejado matarlo.

― ¿Y eso qué? Alguien más lo hubiera atrapado, alguien más lo hubiera torturado y yo solo ¿Qué? Clavarle el último puñal. Eso no me devolverá a mi madre, mi inocencia, no borra mis cicatrices. No me daría ninguna satisfacción.

― ¿Y lo que hiciste sí?

―Tengo mi conciencia tranquila.

―Te felicito ―Dijo irónico.

Ella rio sin gracia y aflojo su agarre. Lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y no podía darse cuenta de ello porque no controlaba en lo absoluto su fuerza.

―No me da satisfacción haberte dejado en el medio. Aunque mentí, solo mentí en eso. El resto de lo que paso fue real. No planee nada, ni siquiera sabía que tu estarías ahí.

―Entonces te hubiera revolcado con cualquiera con tal de distraerlo. La verdad que eras una humana muy astuta ¿Debería avisarle a mi hermano que tenga cuidado contigo?

Karin suspiro y deseo creer en dioses míticos, desearía poder suplicarle por paciencia. Para que no le dolieran sus palabras.

―Si, deberías decirle que soy una fiera y que odio los lentos―Ella también podía ser cruel.

―… ¿Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir? Suéltame.

―Yo… no tengo ningún interés en Itachi.

―Vaya, estar tanto tiempo muerta te quemo demasiadas neuronas ¿No te das cuenta que no me importas?

― ¿entonces para que me salvaste? Yo no quería seguir viviendo. Yo no te lo pedí…―La pena la invadió al ver el rumbo que tomarían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

Sasuke sabía que se había excedido. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero él no perdonaba ninguna traición.

Ella no entendía como lo hizo sentir. Como le había golpeado con su actitud, con sus mentiras. No la perdonaría.

Se lo cobraría.

―Ese es tu problema.

.oOo.

 _No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oir_

.oOo.

 _Gyuri97: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que la continuación también te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Layla MY: Seguiré en la linea del Ooc entonces XD Me alegra mucho que te guste los capitulos y espero que este también lo haga. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

.oOo.

 _Subiré muy pronto la continuación. Gracias por leer y perdonen todas las fallas que pueda tener._

 _Aviso que será un fic corto por ahora, pero con posibilidad de segunda temporada._

 _Les recuerdo que este es mi proyecto por el tema del SasuKarin month "Universo alterno", tengo planeado hacer fanfics para universo ninja y crossover. Así que estaré escribiendo Sasukarin lo que queda del mes y año XD_


	7. capitulo seis

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Mi único objetivo es entretener y disfrutar de mi otp.

Si no te gusta te invito a retirarte.

.oOo.

 **Feliz SasuKarin Month!**

.oOo.

 _ **Control**_

 _ **Capitulo seis.**_

.oOo.

 ** _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver..._**

 _.oOo._

Karin no vio a Sasuke luego de su discusión en el pasillo. Desde entonces se sentía inquieta y molesta. El hambre no hacía más que ir en aumento e Itachi solo le decía que debía esperar más para alimentarse.

¿Por qué no podía entenderla?

Necesitaba beber sangre. No quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Era como una maldita droga, sentía que moriría si no se alimentaba pronto.

Caminaba en círculos tratando de controlar su velocidad. Leer no funcionaba, dibujar tampoco, no había nada que calmara la ansiedad.

Había hecho las cosas mal, lo admitía. Pero se le hacía injusto que Sasuke la hiriera así.

Eso le pasaba por hacerse ilusiones e idealizarlo.

Sentía como si parte de su alma se hubiera muerto junto con la confianza que Sasuke tenía en ella.

Dos días después todavía no podía controlar su angustia. Cada vez que veía a Itachi tenía ganas de decirle «Si Sasuke te dijo que soy una fiera pues es mentira, no quiero nada contigo. Ni con nadie». Se contenía para no quedar al descubierto.

―Karin, es hora del juicio ―Dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación que ella había utilizado hasta el momento.

―Estoy lista―Dijo sin mucho animó.

El traslado fue algo raro. Había usado portales antes, sin embargo esta vez se sintió diferente. Como si notara la magia que los llevaba de un punto a otro.

―Con el tiempo serás capaz de abrir portales―Le explico Itachi.

Karin no sabía muy bien como sentirse sobre él. Nadie le había explicado porque era Itachi quien la cuidaba y no otro. Él no hablaba mucho, solo lo que estrictamente necesario. No era el hombre más simpático del mundo, tampoco era tan malo que su hermano. La verdad era que le daba igual.

Aunque notaba cierta indiferencia particular hacía ella. Quizás Sasuke le había dicho algo después de todo…

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juicio Sasuke ya estaba en su sitio.

La sala de juicios no era la misma que se usaba hace décadas por los humanos. Esta sala de juicio era una mesa redonda con diez asientos. Para la realeza, los testigos y los acusados. A parte había unos sillones donde la reina Leocricia veía tus recuerdos con su habilidad.

Todo era bastante informal, sobre todo porque era un juicio sin mucha importancia. Como si fuera una reunión de amigos pare decidir que se haría con el trabajo grupal de la escuela.

Karin conocía parte de la realeza. Los había visto en su primer juicio, cuando se presentó como testigo para ayudarlos a encontrar la red de trata de humanas. La reina Liliana participaba muy activamente en los centros de ayuda para víctimas de abuso, y por ello era con la que más trato había tenido. Se alegró cuando la vio entre los presentes.

Estaba Liliana junto a su pareja, Eric, quien era guardián y ayudante; luego estaba Leocricia, Lilith y Karin quedo sin aire al ver Lucifer.

Su belleza era deslumbrante, por un momento le temblaron las piernas y se sintió una simple humana nuevamente. Él le sonrió y le murmuro algo por lo bajo a Lilith. Lilith, reina del infierno y madre de los gobernantes de la tierra, sonrió y la saludo con un asentimiento.

Itachi la ayudo a recobrarse de la primera impresión poniéndole la mano en la cintura y guiándola a su sitio.

―Doy por iniciado el juicio ―Dijo Leocricia con su delicada voz mientras leía el informe ―. Requerimos de la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki debido a un fallo sospechoso mientras llevaban a cabo una misión de caza a unos prófugos en la prisión del sur.

Karin trato de buscar a Sasuke con la mirada pero el solo se miraba las manos, no parecía darle mucha importancia a estar en presencia de las autoridades más supremas de la tierra, el cielo y el infierno.

― ¿Hay algo que quieran declarar antes de revise sus recuerdos?

― Si. Yo fui quien cometió arbitrariamente la falla. Engañe a mi compañero, puse en peligro mi vida y actué bajo mis propios interés. Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que cause, pero no estoy arrepentida de mis acciones ―Dijo con firmeza.

Los rostros de la _Corona_ no cambiaron en lo absoluto, como si esperaran tal declaración. Leocricia asintió y golpeteo con sus uñas la mesa. Lilith fue la única que sonrió, como si su declaración fuera de su agrado.

―Bien. Se tendrá en cuenta tu honestidad. Primero quiero revisar los recuerdos de Sasuke y luego será el turno de Karin.

Los nervios la invadieron mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el sillón y la reina al frente. Cuando Sasuke se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca y Leocricia bebió, Karin sintió que se le estrujaba el estómago –O él corazón– y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

―Karin ―Le llamo la atención Liliana ―. Sobre tu trasformación, estamos apenados de no haber podido hablar contigo antes. Nadie ha logrado tener tiempo para nada. Hubo otras fugas y errores, estamos tratando de encontrar los responsables, mereces una disculpa por eso. Aun ni siquiera te hemos preguntado si esto es lo que querías ¿Cómo estas llevando todo esto?

Karin miro de reojo a Sasuke antes de responder ―. No es algo que hubiera imaginado… Yo no tuve una vida normal nunca, por algún tiempo tuve rencor contra todos, incluso contra los humanos por ser tan débiles. Cuando fui rescatada pude ver otra realidad acerca de las especies. De la sociedad. Trabaje muy duro para entenderlo y aceptarlo, estaba a gusto entre demonios o ángeles, soy capaz de diferencia que aunque hay personas crueles en todas las especies eso no define el colectivo… aun así yo no sé cómo sentirme conmigo misma ahora. Hasta ahora trate de no pensar en los grandes cambios, ni siquiera puedo controlar mi hambre. Siento que a veces estoy a punto de perder el control de mis propias acciones y eso es desconcertante. Es aterrador pensar que puedo convertirme en… en un monstruo. No logro hacerme la idea, de aceptar el cambio. Es como si sintiera que aún soy humana.

Liliana le dio una cálida sonrisa, saco algo del bolsillo de su vestido y se lo entrego a Karin.

Era un collar con dos pequeños frascos con líquido adentro.

―Entiendo perfectamente la sensación, yo también pase por eso. Yo fui humana por veintiún años, no es fácil un cambio repentino. Tu situación era crítica y no hubo oportunidad de preguntarte que era lo que querías, nosotros somos muy conscientes de que violamos tu derecho. La decisión se tomó rápido, parte de mis hermanos y hermanos se negaban y yo fui la que más insistió con que merecías la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz, mereces ser feliz. Esto que te estoy dando es mi manera de hacerme responsable, de compensarte por mí egoísmo. Que yo considere que mereces una vida no quiere decir que eso era lo que tú deseabas… Ahora ya estás trasformada y no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti: El azul es veneno capaz de acabar con tu vida en segundos, no tiene antídoto, así que no hay vuelta atrás una vez lo tragues; y el rojo es un calmante que te quitara el hambre por días, si hay una situación que no eres capaz de controlar puedes beberlo. Tiene efectos secundarios por lo que solo puedes beberlo una vez en un largo periodo de tiempo. Yo creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie que siempre hay una oportunidad, siempre se puede seguir, así que confió que si una situación se sale de tu control sabrás cual utilizar. Llévalos siempre contigo. Danos una oportunidad de mostrarte que vale la pena vivir, de enseñarte un nuevo modo de ver las cosas, antes de que tomes cualquier decisión.

―Gracias por darme ora oportunidad ―murmuro Karin manteniendo la vista en los frasquitos. Era justo que le dieran la posibilidad de acabar con su vida cuando le estaban dando una que ella no había pedido pero ¿Qué haría? Eso no lo tenía del todo claro.

No tenía motivo para vivir. Se sentía vacía… pero ella se había sentido vacía gran parte de su vida. Nunca había tenido nada que realmente quisiera hacer, más que vengarse. Podía acabar con su vida una vez o darse una oportunidad de vivir… esta vez vivir de verdad y no solo sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto Leocricia inspecciono los recuerdos de Sasuke. Las reinas tenían habilidades diferentes, la de Leocricia era ver los recuerdos y por eso mismo era quien juzgaba un veredicto. El poder de ver los recuerdos, juntos con las emociones, la llevaba a decidir quién merecía seguir viviendo y quien ya no aportaba nada al mundo. La habilidad de Liliana era leer los pensamientos, así que ella también participaba activamente en los juicios dependiendo la situación. En vez solo sería Leocricia quien juzgara.

El resto de la _Corona_ atendía la seguridad, la salud, la educación, la paz de la tierra. Rotando sus deberes y manteniendo el orden entre todos los habitantes, desde animales pequeños hasta los demonios más rebeldes.

Ya hacía casi un siglo desde la rebelión del infierno y la asunción del trono de la _Corona_. Desde entonces los crímenes habían reducido y la justicia había dejado de ser un cuento. Era una realidad que Leocricia tenía la autoridad para mantener el orden en la tierra.

―Vuelve a tu asiento, Sasuke ―Dijo Leocricia cuando termino. En su voz no había ninguna expresión. Si lo que vio en Sasuke le agrado o le disgusto, no hubo nada que lo hiciera notar. Su deber como jueza era ser imparcial, lo cumplía al pie de la letra.

Paso el turno de Karin y el procedimiento fue el mismo. En juicios serios la mente de los jueces estarían conectados para que todos pudieran ver el recuerdo y dar un veredicto, pero esta ocasión era solo un procedimiento rutinario.

Para suerte de Karin. Los demonios eran muy abiertos de mente, no les causaría ningún revuelo ver una peli porno de recuerdos, pero ella prefería mantener esos recuerdos para sí misma… Y Leocricia, ya que no le quedaba otra.

―Como Karin lo ha admitido, ella se movió bajo su propia voluntad. Sasuke no ha sido participe o consciente. Sin embargo hubo acciones que creo que no son propias de un demonio en misión. Sasuke tiene casi medio siglo en de vida, ya es considerado un adulto. También tiene un largo historial de misiones por lo que consideró que sabe perfectamente que su accionar fue inadecuado. Y no, no hablo de ese pequeño desliz. Estoy hablando sobre sus acciones poco cuidadosas que terminaron con la muerte de un prisionero que aún no tenía una sentencia.

―Fue en mi defensa ―comenzó Karin y Sasuke le dio una mirada de advertencia.

«Cállate» estaba escrito en aquellos ojos carbón.

―No lo fue, Karin. Tampoco fue responsabilidad tuya. Puede ser que sea una reacción a tus acciones pero cada uno es dueño de sus acciones. El prisionero al que mato Sasuke era culpable de crímenes atroces y por eso no tendrá una condena sería. Solo puedo dictarle que se mantenga fuera de servicio durante tres meses para reflexionar sobre su disciplina. A la vez, él se comprometió con la causa hasta el final y colaboro hasta el final para atrapar el resto de los prófugos. También actuó en todo momento de manera correcta para proteger a su compañera. Fue en consiente en todo momento de la diferencia de necesidades y velo por proteger a su compañera… eso Habla bien de él. Por su "Buena" conducta, su sentencia será reducida a un mes, si Liliana está de acuerdo.

Por lo general el resto de la corona o altos mandos, no intervenía mucho en la decisión de Leocricia. La corona tenía reglas y una de ellas era jamás desautorizar a otro miembro de la corona sin motivo justo. Mucho menos en público. Era una excelente técnica para mantenerse fuerte ante ataques externos de quienes querían arruinar el gobierno de los hijos de Lilith.

Sasuke no era motivo justo por lo que Liliana hablo― Creo que un descanso le ayudara a refrescar sus ideas, un mes es un tiempo corto en el cual podemos prescindir de sus servicios. Estoy de acuerdo con tu veredicto.

Lilith y Lucifer podían ser las máximas autoridades, pero solo intervenían en situaciones que afectaran sus respetivos reinos. Entonces, Leocricia no espero ninguna respuesta de ello y prosiguió.

―Sasuke Uchiha, tu sanción es mantenerte un mes fuera de servicio. Treinta días a partir de mañana. Luego de eso eres libre de solicitar misiones, si así lo deseas.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia y no dijo nada.

Las miradas se enfocaron nuevamente en Karin.

―Karin, tus cargos serán: Faltar a tu juramento Como parte de U.E.H al actuar de manera egoísta y poner en peligro tu vida. Falta de compañerismo por engañar a Sasuke deliberadamente. No serás juzgada por asesinar a tu torturador, tampoco premiada por la manera que lo hiciste. Existían otras maneras para llevar a cabo tu venganza, la que elegiste perjudico a tu compañero y una misión importante. El resto de los prisioneros podían haber escapado y haber continuado cometiendo crímenes. Sé que entiendes perfectamente esto y por eso tu condena será medio siglo sin pertenecer a ninguna unidad de caza o seguridad.

Karin abrió grande los ojos. Tenía que estar agradecida de que la dejaran vivir luego de lo que hizo pero el castigo se le hacía demasiado duro

― ¿Medio siglo? Para cuando pueda volver a las fuerzas ya ni siquiera podre correr…

―Karin ―La interrumpió Liliana ―. En medio siglo seguirás siendo tan joven y fuerte como ahora. Tienes que tener presente que ya no eres una humana y se te condena de acuerdo a tu condición. Medio siglo es una sanción justa. Si no se tuviera en cuenta tus antecedentes y todo lo que has colaborado con nosotros, tu condena sería por encima de un siglo. Sé respetuosa con tu compañero al que traicionaste y con todos nosotros quien confiábamos plenamente en ti y tu profesionalidad.

Karin agacho la cabeza apenada. ―No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto a nadie. Perdón por hablar impulsivamente, sigo pensando en mi como humana. Respetare cualquier castigo que se me otorgue. No merezco ningún privilegio, aceptare mi sentencia sea la que sea.

Liliana y Leocricia se miraron, manteniendo una conversación mental.

―Karin Uzumaki, tu sentencia es un medio siglo sin pertenecer a ninguna fuerza de rastreo o seguridad. Durante ese tiempo tu deber es formarte para ser parte de la sociedad como una Nefilim. Antes de ser retomada en las fuerzas nuevamente deberás desarrollar un antídoto para el veneno que creaste. Esa es tu sanción.

Karin asintió. Era una condena ligera, solo tenía que hacerse la idea.

―Itachi ¿Tienes el informe de la adaptación de Karin? ―Pregunto Eric, cambiando de tema.

―Se adapta muy bien, a ritmo acelerado. Es cierto que no ha trabajado en las áreas de acostumbrarse a la idea de su nueva vida, se ha enfocado en controlar su hambre y sus sentidos. Desde el primer momento tuvo un control exente sobre su alimentación. Mantiene las formas, luego del primer vaso bebió sin derramar ni una sola nota. También es capaz de dejar de alimentarse una vez está satisfecha y trabaja arduamente para calmar su necesidad, enfocándose en algo más. Tiene control de su vista, su oído y olfato. Tiene dificultades con la fuerza cuando está un poco tensa. De manera natural sus sentidos y acciones están muy ligados con sus sentimientos―Explico Itachi ―. Aún tiene un largo camino para controlar ese aspecto.

― ¡Excelente! ―Exclamo Lilith y se dirigió a Itachi ―. Todo eso son buenas señales. Estoy segura que eres de gran ayuda para ella, mucha gracias por cuidar de ella.

― ¿Has intentado controlar tu tercer ojo? ―Pregunto lucifer y Karin se arrepintió al instante de mirarlo.

Tenía esa maldita belleza que la hipnotizaba y la hacía perderse en aquellos ojos negros como la noche.

Los de Sasuke eran un espectáculo pero nada se comparaba con los ojos de Lucifer. Era como si en ellos pudieras descubrir cada secreto del universo.

Lucifer era como todas sus leyendas, el ángel más bello de todos, era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa cuando lo veías tan de cerca. Y la sonrisa reflejaba que sabía cuál era su magnetismo y estaba orgulloso de ello.

― Ella definitivamente no se queda así de embobada la primera vez que me vio ¡Y yo soy más bella! ―Se quejó Liliana.

―Quizás es heterosexual ―Le contesto su pareja con cierto tono de burla.

―Yo extinguía heterosexuales mucho antes ser mayor de edad ―Le respondió ofendida.

―Lo siento ―Dijo Karin tratando de concentrarse ―. La primera vez que te vi estaba preocupada por otras cosas, no pude apreciar tu belleza.

―Ignórala, que sea hija mía no quiere decir que sea hermosa. No tienes por qué seguirle la corriente.

―Todo lo bueno lo tengo por ser hija de mi madre― Murmuro Liliana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Siempre eran todos así de espontáneos. Karin miro a Sasuke para ver si a él también le parecía divertida la situación. El rostro de Sasuke era una roca. Se notaba algo exasperado, como si estuviera desesperado por irse.

―¿Cuál era la pregunta? ―Pregunto Karin.

―Tu habilidad ¿Presento algún cambio? ―Esta vez hablo Lilith.

―Todavía no intente abrir mi tercer ojo. Cuando era humana usarlo descuidadamente solía sobrecargarme sensorialmente, luego quedaba aturdida, dispersa. Ahora mis sentidos son más agudos y pensé que debería esperar a manejarlos antes de sobrecargarme con mi tercer ojo.

―Bueno tienes un excelente punto de vista. Anteriormente se convirtió a personas con habilidades similares a la tuya, lo que experimentaron no fueron cambios en la naturaleza de su habilidad, solo se aumenta. Si antes podías alcanzar un rango de diez kilómetros, actualmente si te lo propones puedes alcanzar un rango de cien kilómetros. Es importante que tengas es cuenta eso, y que vayas experimentándolo poco a poco. Tienes tiempo de sobra para ir avanzando a tu ritmo. No corras intentando controlarlo todo de un minuto para otro, llevara su tiempo. También es posible que desarrolles otras habilidades. Tu cuerpo no cambio mucho desde tu trasformación, solo se hizo más resistente y se adaptó a las necesidades que conllevaba una sangre poderosa, pero en el futuro puede mutar―Le explico Leocricia.

―Pueden salirte alas, cuernos, cola, garras. Eso es lo más natural, sobre todo los cuernos y las alas. Las garras serán retractiles, es un sistema de defensa que puede despertar en una situación de peligro. Lo comprenderás cuando suceda y estas siempre acompañada para que puedas llevarlo de la mejor manera―Siguió Liliana ―. Pero no te entusiasmes mucho con las alas, están sobrevaloradas, puedes usar portales siempre que quieras… una vez aprendas como invocarlos.

Karin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Liliana era hija de Lucifer y Lilith, era la más pequeña entre las cinco reinas y la única que no tenía alas. Aunque físicamente era muy similar a su padre no había heredado un rasgo muy característico de él: sus preciosas alas.

―Y sobre tu formación― Dijo Eric ―. Tu tendrás un acompañante guía porque es necesario, pero eres libre de ir donde quieras. Puedes aprender tanto en la tierra como en el infierno o el cielo. Antes de decidir dónde quieres hacerlo deberías escuchar razones. Es por eso que Lilith y Lucifer están aquí. Tú tienes sangre de ángel, de demonio y aunque no predomine también de humano.

Karin escucho explicaciones de Lilith y Lucifer de las ventajas y desventajas que tendría ir al cielo o infierno. Como la ayudaría cada sitio. También le explicaron que podía pasar un corto periodo en cada sitio hasta hallar el que verdad le gustara.

A medida que entendían a lo que se referían también entendió que aunque tenía libertad de ir donde quisiera lo más recomendable era no permanecer en la tierra. Ellos trataban de convencerla para no imponérselo. No querían ir en contra de su propia política de libertad pero a la vez se veían obligados a ser insistente con el tema.

« _Así no sucederá ninguna tragedia si pierdes el control cuando te alimentas»_

 _«Te ayudara a crecer estar entre iguales»_

―Creo que ir al infierno es mi mejor opción ―Dijo Karin luego de pensarlo un poco ―. Creo que me sentiré más segura sabiendo que no le haré daño a nadie y estar rodeada de demonios me ayudara a acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida.

Lilith dio palmaditas, para ella era una hija más. La recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

―Por ultimo ―Dijo Eric revisando unas notas que tenía en una agenda―, Sobre tu nuevo cuerpo. No hemos mencionado pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que las cicatrices y daños hechos durante tu vida humana no se borraron. Ahora cicatrizaras más rápido y te sanaras de inmediato pero los daños anteriores a tu trasformación pertenecen. Eras estéril por los daños hechos durante años de abusos. Como estabas inconsciente no se te realizo ningún examen pero lo más seguro es que esto se mantenga así.

―Oh― Dijo Karin sorprendida por la declaración. No era algo que hubiera pensado mucho, no estaba en sus planes traer una vida...

―Hay tratamientos, quizás con el tiempo puedas sanar internamente y ser capaz de ser madre. También hay muchas formas de procrear. Sé que ahora no es algo que entre en tus planes pero vivirás mucho tiempo. En el futuro es muy probable que sientas la necesidad de ser madre, es algo biológico que puede que se dé o no. Es importante que si comienzas a sentir esa necesidad sepas que es algo que se puede hablar, puedes conseguir ayuda. No te quedes nunca con la duda, pregunta. No tienes que deprimirte por eso, ni pensarlo demasiado, cuando llegue el momento puedes recurrir a mí. No habrá nadie que te entienda mejor que yo, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ―le dijo Lilith.

Sasuke trato de hacer como que no oía todo aquello.

«No es algo que te importe» sé dijo.

Aguanto unos minutos más, escuchando los arreglos para el traslado de Karin y sintió que ya no aguantaba la situación.  
Compartir el mismo aire con Karin era una tortura.

No podía explicar porque sentía tal rechazo por ella. Y a la vez tanto deseo.

Se estaba negando a si mismo… Quería ayudarla y a la vez quería verla sufrir.

Era desesperante la situación.

―¿Puedo retirarme? ―Pregunto dirigiéndose a Leocricia.

Ella enarco una ceja y negó, como si peleara con sus propios pensamientos.

―Claro, el juicio termino hacer rato―Dijo Liliana, burlándose de él.

Controlo su boca y no le dijo ningún comentario grosero.

Las reinas y reyes no tenían por costumbre exigir respeto u ofenderse por respuestas algo desentonadas pero ¿Por qué tentar su suerte?

Estaba por tocar el picaporte cuando Liliana le hablo ―Sasuke, si tienes algo que decirlo dilo en voz alta. De todas maneras puedo oírte.

«Vete a la mierda» Pensó instintivamente.

―No puedo ir porque tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer, pero puedes ir tú y ten cuidado en el camino. No olvides volver en un mes, Luzmila tiene un par de trabajos que requiere las habilidades de tu clan.

Si no estuviera tan molesto con la situación se hubiera reído. Liliana leía el pensamiento pero nunca hablaba de ello al punto de olvidar que debías tener cuidado con los pensamientos cerca de ella.

Karin no pudo apartar la mirada una vez Sasuke se fue, Itachi hablaba con Lucifer de algo sobre ella pero no podía oírlos, solo pensaba en Sasuke.

Seguramente esa era la última vez que lo veía. Se sentía mal saberlo y no poder hablar por última vez.

Quería cerrar el ciclo completamente. Si no lo hacía no estaba segura de ser capaz de empezar de nuevo.

Liliana se acercó y le susurró al oído ―Puedes ir a hablar con él pero no demores mucho, no podemos hablar de tu futuro sin tu presencia.

La pelirroja se sintió agradecida y trato de no correr tras Sasuke. Fallo porque aún no controlaba su velocidad. Lo alcanzo antes de lo esperado.

―Sasuke.

Sasuke la ignoro y siguió caminando, ella se puso en frente de él y le cortó el paso.

―Creí que ya no teníamos nada que hablar ―Le dijo el con mal humor. Ella lo miraba como si le estuviera partiendo el corazón y eso le molestaba.

¿Quién lo había arruinado primero? No tenía derecho a verse tan lamentablemente cuando lo había tomado de idiota.

―Ya sé que no tenemos nada que hablar. Sé no quieres verme nunca más ―dijo acercándose y tocándole la mejilla. No sabía que estaba haciendo pero se sentía correcto ―. Está bien. No me cruzare más en tu camino, ya no te molestaré más… Solo espero que seas muy feliz.

―Lo seré―Le dijo entre dientes.

Karin se mordió el labio y se contuvo de decirle «Déjame hablar, idiota». En su lugar se acercó y apoyo su frente con la de él. Tenía algo de miedo a que la rechazara pero no lo hizo.

Quería disfrutar esos segundos.

―Algún día entenderás mis sentimientos. Sentirás lo difícil que es tener que lastimar a alguien más para lograr tu objetivo. Y deseo que ese día el mundo no sea tan duro contigo como lo eres conmigo.

―No nos pongas al mismo nivel. Yo no soy como tú, no lo seré nunca.

Karin suspiro. Era tan difícil hablar con él. Como si hablara con una pared. Una que ella intentaba inútilmente derrumbar.

― Estoy agradecida con la vida por haberte conocido, aunque todo haya terminado tan mal… fue bueno haberte conocido.

Pensó en atreverse y darle un último beso. Después de eso ella evitaría que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente.

«Lo olvidare» Se prometió.

Sasuke deseo que no le afectara. Era lo que intentaba sin descanso desde que la conocía, era algo que simplemente no lograba.

Antes de que ella se apartara la topo por el cabello y la beso.

Fue un beso dulce, lento. Castigador.

Lo hizo con intención de sacarse las ganas, quería besarla hasta no sentir ninguna necesidad de ella.

La lamio y probo. Mordió su labio y chupo su sangre.

Su maldita sangre era un imán. Como humana era deliciosa, como demonio era perfecta.

Si no lo hubiera arruinado sería él quien la guiara, sería el quien le enseñara tantas cosas. Ahora podrían hacerlo de tantas formas, no necesitaba tener cuidado porque su cuerpo era frágil.

¿Pero cómo iba a confiar en ella? Era incapaz de confiar en alguien que pisaría las cabezas que fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo.

La maldijo y se apartó.

Podría besarla horas y seguiría deseándola. La odiaba.

La cara de Karin no tenía una expresión muy buena. Se veía triste porque entendía la intención de él. La besaba para torturarla y le salía bien porque lograba que ella se arrepintiera de sus errores.

Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y sus ojos llorosos.

―Yo no estoy agradecido con la vida por haberte conocido, Karin. Yo desearía no haberlo hecho ―Fue lo último que le dijo.

Luego de eso sus caminos se separaron.

.oOo.

 _ **Adios...**_

.oOo.

 ** _Layla MT_** _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar._

 **Gyuri97** Me hace muy feliz que te guste, espero que este capitulo también. Todos somos team Karin siempre, Sasuke es un emo XD nah, es broma. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar.

.oOo.

 **Esto de aquí es importante:**

Se supone que este es el ultimo capitulo del fanfic. Como mencione antes es un proyecto por el SasuKarin month que solo iba a durar los primeros diez días, al final por problemas personales me atrase y no pude publicarlo como correspondía. Se suponía sería de diez capítulos...

Siento que el fanfic estuvo algo ligero, sin mucho detalles. Pero es una idea que puedo explotar así que tendrá continuación.

Estoy tratando de decidirme si será en otro fanfic o en este mismo, probablemente esta semana no publique nada porque tengo muchos exámenes.

Cuando tenga algo de tiempo publicare una nota.

Por ahora me despido, pero por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto SI O SI tendrá una continuación.

Me esforzare en mejorar. Mil gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
